PS i loathe you my versoin
by Kat1127
Summary: TPC is on top with Massie as head. But, everything is not as it seems. soon they're all brought to a school-function camp. with new people... everything changes. R&R PLEASE. different pairings & many plot twists. you won't be disappointed. :
1. Chapter 1

**BOCD's Front Lawn**

**Tuesday September 22nd**

**7:25 am **

Massie Block sat under their oak tree surrounded by The Pretty Committee (PC), otherwise known as her and her best friends Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen. The warm mourning sun kissed her tanned skin and freshly highlighted hair.

"First day back in the MB (main building), outfit check!" Massie instructed. And automatically all the girls stood up and examined each others' outfits. Massie checked her new I phone for the time. 7:30, time to get into the cafeteria for mourning announcements. They strutted into the school walking to the beat of the Pussycat Dolls' When I Grow Up. Naturally Massie claimed table 18 like a King returning to his kingdom.

"Leesh don't you have to go do announcements?" Dylan asked.

"No, Principal Burns told me that she was doing them today." Massie heard them talking but wasn't really listening. She was still basking in the glory of being back on top once again.

"I can't believe Principal Burns let this happen!" Derrick exclaimed. "There's no way I am taking classes in a tiffany box!"

"Its not completely bad." Josh replied.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to believe that Alicia would do something like this!" Plovert pointed out.

"Its not her fault she just reads the announcements she doesn't made them."

"Yeah, and its impossible that Massie didn't put her up to it to get back at us?!" Derrick said angrily.

"Whining about this isn't gonna change anything and Derrick we know you miss Massie!" Cam said slamming his "suitcase locker" with extreme force.

"Cam, just cuz your mad at yourself about you messin' up with Claire doesn't mean you should take it out on us!" Chris replied.

"Students you will be having announcements in the cafeteria. Report there Right away." Principal Burns said quickly turning out the door without missing a beat. The guys all gave each other questionable looks but followed along with all the other overflow students.

Massie stood up looking for her new hawt boyfriend Dempsey (and also slightly fixing her new mini skirt) when two muscular tan arms wrapped themselves around her waist; slightly taking her breath away with shock. Massie quickly recovered and spun around to give him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled at her and returned with a "Hey babe". Just then Principal Burns walked in, the overflow students right behind her. Alicia noticed Josh and upturned her pink Yankees hat with a flirting and smile and wink. Seeing her made his whole face brighten. The rest of the PC noticed the boys two. Claire and Cam locked eyes but she quickly turned away; he wanted her back after messing up and dating Ew-livia. Claire missed him too, but couldn't stand the idea of having him do something like that to her again. Dylan looked down and stopped eating the breakfast granola bar. Kemp and Plovert had just stopped sending her pig pictures and she'd lost the 10 pounds she gained over the summer with her fierce tennis hawtie boyfriend, but still couldn't stand them. Massie glared at Derrick (otherwise known in the PC as Derrington) he was wearing new denim jeans and Massie couldn't help but notice how hawt he looked. Principle Burns cleared her throat and Dempsey sat down on the last chair at the rounded table. Massie quickly averted her gaze before Derrington could notice and sat on Dempsey's lap.

"Derrington's gotta be jealous of me and Dempsey. I mean how cute are we?!" Massie thought silently to her self. And she was right. Derrington's arms prickled with jealousy. He couldn't understand it but he missed her. Ever since the beginning of eight grade Massie and him were at World War 3 and enjoyed the attention from her more than anything. But what he didn't know was that Massie was missing him too. Just she couldn't recognize exactly what she was feeling. I mean he basically de-throned her and humiliated her. She wasn't **supposed **to like him, and she had Dempsey who was just as good. Right?

"Eh-Hem" Principle Burns cleared her voice once again silencing the students. "I have very good news to announce. Now while all of you were relaxing on your long weekend BOCD was having very talented construction workers building on to your school!"

"WHAT?! Construction workers! There is NO-WAY…" Massie thought to herself with a confused look on her face. Alicia noticed the way Massie was looking and looked down. She knew exactly what Principle Burns was about to say, and it wasn't going to make Massie happy.

"And now," Principle Burns continued, "I'd to welcome back the students that were going to attend overflow trailers! With great amount of kind donations from parents we were able to hire the best construction crew to build BOCD's knew East Wing. All 7th graders will be attending classes in the east wing and some may receive knew lockers. And since we had such a great crew all students will be returned to the Main Building by tomorrow!" The ex-crushes began to scream and cheer along with some other people, but Massie's face only showed anger. They couldn't do this for me but now that I am finally happy they bring **them** back! Alicia's phone vibrated along with the other members of the pretty committee's.

**Massie- Principal Burns is d2m (dead to me) x100.**

**Dylan- Same! Y cudnt they do this 4 us?! **

**Claire- xea!**

**Claire- oops! Meant Yea. **

**Alicia- Ik totally unfair should sue! **

Alicia had known this was going to happen way ahead of time. She wasn't the **only** family to donate but she knew her family had by far donated the most. But seriously could you blame her? She really couldn't stand the idea of not being with Josh. Being separated would put way too much stress with they're relationship and Massie and Derrington fighting all the time wasn't help either. It was the only thing she could do. But if Massie ever found out she would be kicked out of the PC forever and she knew that too well.

**Massie- Kristen U there?**

All four girls look up at Kristen. She was reviewing her homework deep in thought about something else. She noticed the attention being completely at her and quickly checked her phone.

**Kristin- Sry watd I miss? **

**Massie- overflow bk in MB tomorrow! Hullo. Major crisis! **

**Kristin- oh okay.**

Massie shot Kristin a what's-wrong-with-you look as Principle Burns finished up reading the announcements. Derrington passed table 18 on his way out after picking up his knew schedule from Principle Burns. He shot her a cocky smile and laughed out the door. Alicia smiled winked at Josh as he passed. Massie's phone vibrated in her channel bag.

**Derrick- C U 2morro Block **

Massie's skin burned with anger of this unfair-ness and… happiness? Could it be that Massie was looking forward to having Derrington in her classes again?

**BOCD Clair's Bio Class**

**Tuesday September 22****nd**

**1:54 pm**

Claire was fighting to stay awake in her Bio class. Her only class that she was alone without any of her friends with her. Her teacher was droning on and on about something about plants. Her phone vibrated filling her with hope that someone was taking mercy on her and texting her to keep her awake!

**Cam- so now were gonna b in MB 2gether. **

Cam had asked her to take him back but she still had no idea what to do. She was way to mad to be texting him. And for him to act like he did nuh-thing! Bzz, her phone vibrated again.

**Cam- Claire I'm really sry! Plz 4give me I was dumb to date O**

**"**At least he knows he did something wrong," Clair thought.

**Claire- I dunno. I have to think bout it. **

**Cam- C I'm sorry. I miss u**

**Cam- What can I do 2 prove it? **

**Cam- Friday nite? **

She really had missed Cam too. And if he was ready to prove it she could forgive him again. After all, it's just one date… But Friday nights are Massie's sleepovers! Claire quickly texted Massie in math.

**Claire- Cam asked me out Fri. nite to prove he's sry. Can I b late to sleepover??**

A few seconds pass and her reply appeared.

**Massie- Yup, me n Demp R going out 2 eat. **

Yes! Clair cheered inside her head. She replied to Cam with an improved mood.

**Claire- Sure, What time?**

**Cam- Pick U up at 6 :)**

Massie was happy for Claire. Finally everything was working out; Claire and Cam, Josh and Alicia, and her and Derr-Dempsey. She corrected herself. Massie had just texted the rest of the PC to tell them not to come to the sleepover 'till 9. Massie & Dempsey… They were ah-dorable together. But then why did she always feel like he was missing something? Something that Darrington had.

"Miss. Block would you kindly return your attention back to the board?" Her obnoxious math teacher said.

"Watevs." She said brushing away his rude comment. It's nawt like he has anything important to say.

Bzz, Alicia's phone sang in her Juicy bag.

**Massie- C & Me hav dates sleepover 9**

Perf. Alicia could go out with Josh now! Wait Claire has a date? Does that mean that her and Cam are together again? Hmm…

**Alicia- U & C together again?**

**Claire- not 4 sur he's proving himself fri nite. **

**Alicia- x-citing! :)**

**"**There's no way I'm gonna be alone 'till 9," Alicia thought.

**Alicia- hey babe!**

**Josh- hey watsup? **

**Alica- nuh-thing. Boring english U?**

**Josh- Same. Were gonna hav almost the same schedule!**

**Alicia- yay! Btw can you do something Fri. nite? **

**Josh- no :(**** going outa town w/ rents**

**Alica- aww. i'll miss you. **** gtg xoxo **

"Ugh! Guess it's a Dyl and Kristen night," Alicia thought returning back to her cell.

**Alicia- Josh going outa town U guys wanna hang B4 massie's?**

**Dylan- Yup i don't have anything. **

**Kristen- Cnt sry. **

**Alicia- Y?**

**Kristen- Got class talk l8er.**

"What the heck is going on with Kristen?!" Alicia thought, "Maybe someone else has noticed?"

**Alicia- any1 notice sumthin w/ Kristen?**

**Massie- Yup this mourning when she didn't reply. Whats up?!**

**Claire- idk. Prob worried bout school & stuff**

**Dylan- Ah-greed**

**Massie- Hmm…**

**Overflow Classes**

**Tuesday September 22****nd**

**2:04 pm**

"56 minutes." Derrick thought to himself. He was counting down the minutes 'till he got to get out of these awful overflow trailers, forever. He'd be attending classes with Massie again, and by the look of his schedule he had all of his classes with her. Lately he couldn't get Massie out of his mind. He looked over at Josh and Cam, his two best friends, both of them were texting. By the look on his face he and Claire were working stuff out. Bzz, his cell vibrated.

**Plovert: Giant party at my house!!**

**Cam: When?**

**Plovert: Fri. Nite**

**Josh: I'm going outa town… I'll try to convince rents.**

**Cam: Me & Claire R going out that nite.**

**Plovert: Have your date there! Its gonna awesome! **

**Cam: I'll ask her.**

**Derrick: I'm there! **

**Chris: Same**

**Derrick: who's going?**

**Plovert: Anybody who's anybody ;) **

**Josh: took a lot of convincing but rents R letting me & bro stay home. He needs to study or something.**

**Plovert: good.**

**Josh: Alicia asked me to do stuff Fri. first tho.**

**Plovert: U 2 cum 2gether.**

**Josh: I'll ask her.**

"Time to make Massie jealous," Derrick thought. After all, alls fair in love and war, right?

**Plovert: This is gonna b awesome! Like 150 people R going!**

"Perfect," Thought Derrick.

Massie's phone vibrated again.

**Plovert: Party my house Fri U & PC cumin?**

**Massie: Yup.**

**Plovert: Gr8**

"hah time to show Derrington what he's missing" Massie smiled to herself.

**Massie- Hey Plovert's having hee-uge party. Do that instead?**

**Dempsey- Sure meet you there.**

**Massie- Perf.**

"Now for the PC to change their plans." Masssie thought

**Massie- Party Ploverts huge, change plans. Sleep over after.**

**Claire- Cam already told me were going 2gether ******

**Alicia- i'm in**

**Dylan- same!**

**Kristen- i'll b l8 but i'll meet u guys there**

"Hm… Again with Kristen? What is up?"

**Josh- talked to rents staying in town ******

**Alicia- Yay! R U going to Ploverts?**

**Josh- With you yes**

**Alicia- Pick me up at 6. cant w8**

Alicia clicked her manicured fingers against her phone; living for Friday.

**BOCD 1****st**** period Bio**

**Wednesday September 23****rd**

**8:43 am**

Derrick sat behind Massie watching her pass notes to Dempsey. What can she see in that guy anyway? Ugh. He had to stop this before he puked,

**Derrick: Shouldn't U be paying attention not talking 2 humpty Dempsey**

**Massie- R U a police song?**

**Derrick- No.**

**Massie- Then why are you watching every move i make?**

She replied to the note Dempsey gave her and they both started to laugh. Massie loved that Derrick was watching her. "Maybe he does still like me?" Massie thought. Massie's chair lurched forward and her cell showing that she was texting in class fell on her floor and buzzed with a new text.

**Derrick: Reflexes**

Mr. Birrs whipped his head around the board where he was drawing diagrams of a leaf. You can get away with almost anything in his class, but he's super strict; so if you get caught it's not good. He whipped his head around glaring at Massie. He walked over and picked up the iphone. He then glared at Massie and Derrick.

"Massie Block and Derrick Harrington," He screamed, "to the principle's office right now!" Massie got up and glared at Derrick.

"What the heck was he thinking!" Massie thought to herself. Dempsey gave her a worried look. "Aww he's concerned about me!" Massie smiled at him and walked out the door.

**Principals Office**

**Wednesday September 23****rd**

**9:02 am**

Massie Heard the late bell ring for 2nd period. They had been waiting in here for like 12 minutes!

"I can't believe you did that!" Massie exclaimed, "now were both in trouble!"

"Relax Block," He said leaning back putting his hand over his head. He was secretly happy that he had gotten her away from Dempsey.

"Massie and Derrick, come in please." Principal Burns said calling them in. Massie shot up and walked into the room as Derrick followed her. "Tsk. Tsk." Principal Burns said clicking her tongue; not yet looking up from her computer screen. "Texting in class, violence, disregard for other students paying attention…"

"Puh-lease! Like anyone was actually paying attention." Massie whispered. Derrick fought his laugh by biting his lip.

"And mocking a teacher and his curriculum!" Principle Burns said ending her ridiculously long list of things they did wrong. "Should I give you detention? No, I am going to have you repay Mr. Birr for interrupting his class. Today and tomorrow after school you will report to Mr. Birrs room for and hour and a half of helping Mr. Birr." She finished with a smile.

"An hour and a half! That's 3 hours of detention for just texting!" Massie exclaimed.

"Just texting," Principle burns started looking angry, "Why I don't think you understand the seriousness of the matter young lady! And for that I add another half hour to each day! Now Good-Bye."

"This is so unfair!" Massie yelled. She now had 4 hours of detention, this was beyond awful.

"At least we don't have it on Friday." Derrick said. "4 hours of detention means four hours of being with Massie. Dempsey will be done before Ploverts," He thought silently.

Massie hurried up to her ESP class, the only class that she didn't have with Derrington, and gave Mrs. Lake her tardy slip as she slip into a seat next to the PC. Right now strawberry was going on and on about something or other. Bzz. It was her phone.

**Claire- Where were U?**

**Massie- Principles office D got me busted.**

**Dylan- Dempsey??**

**Massie- NO! Derrington. We got detention :(**

**Alicia- 4 how long? **

**Massie- today & tomorrow 4 two hours.**

**Claire- ugh that sucks x10.**

**Massie- ik and i have to help Mr. Birr!!**

**Alicia- Ew do wat?**

**Massie- idk but i soo nawt looking 4ward 2 it!!**

**Kristen- wat'd U do?**

Massie just noticed how long it took for Kristen to reply. What was going on!

**Massie- got busted 4 txting. D kicked my chair & phone fell out something bout violence or w/e 2**

**Claire- :(**

**Dylan- :(**

**Alicia- :(**

**Massie- thx **

Massie looked up at Kristen. She had turned off her phone and was… paying attention?! What? This is ESP class! BZZ, her phone rang again.

**Dempsey: M U ok?**

**Massie: ya. Got 2 hours detention 2day & 2moro :(**

**Dempsey: w/ Derrick?**

**Massie: :(**** yup**

"Miss. Block, can you please share about the topic now too?" Massie looked up. Mrs. Lake was staring right at her.

"Uhm… what exactly is the topic?" giggles erupted from where the people paying attention were sitting.

Mrss. Lake smiled and replied, "Boys. Just in general."

Massie gave her award winning smile and decided to answer truthfully this time. "I think they are complicated, because it's hard to decide on one. And it'd be a whole lot easier if you could date 2 people at once because then you wouldn't have to choose." She answered sweetly. Some of the girls laughed, but they all wanted to know who and what she was talking about. "And this is why I'm on top" Massie thought to herself still smiling.

**BOCD's Tomahawks Locker Room (Bomb Shelter)**

**Wednesday September 23****rd**

**9:05 am**

Cam and his friends were all sitting on the bench, heads resting against the lockers. They were watching the girls ESP class. The camera was planted somewhere in the ceiling that gave them a look at everyone. Right now strawberry was going on and on about how boys were complicating her life, but the only person he was watching was Claire. He saw her and the rest of the PC texting each other. "Probably about the detention Massie and Derrick got," He thought to himself." Suddenly Massie started talking.

"I think they are complicated, because it's hard to decide on one. And it'd be a whole lot easier if you could date 2 people at once because then you wouldn't have to choose." She said. Then all the guys turned and looked at Derrick.

"She likes someone other than Dempsey?!" Derrick said with a confused look on his face.

"Woah," Plovert commented, "This will make my party interesting," He said smiling. Cam turned back to the screen when he heard Mrs. Lake say something.

"Now I'd like to add something to this topic," Said Mrs. Lake "Now I'm guessing a lot of you girls have hung around boys or 'expiremented with them (random laughter around the room), but I know from personal experience that boys can make mistakes which hurt us. I'd like you to share about that. Claire, you please." Cam held his breathe. Finally Claire would say something!

"I think… that guys will do really stupid things to get back at girls. Which is wrong. But girls also do a lot of stupid things around guys and even spy on them," She tilted her head up and it was like she knew he was there. Cam squirmed in his seat. "which is also wrong. So it really isn't the guys fault only. Because the girls can cuase the guys to do the mean things. But if both people are willing to accept apologies and move on then everything can work out and be better. Because people make mistakes," She finished. Claire smiled at the camera. Cam smiled at the screen. Is it possible that she knows? Either way the whole speech made Cam love her even more.

"Now that will make lunch interesting," Plovert said laughing as the camera went back to random girls. Cam smiled, Claire had forgiven him.

**BOCD Cafeteria**

**Wednesday September 23****rd**

**12:30**

The whole mourning Claire couldn't get ESP class (or Cam for that matter) off her mind. It really had just come to her when Mrs. Lake asked that question and Claire realized that it wasn't only Cam's fault it was Claire's too. And if he could forgive her; then she could forgive him. Now if only she could find him. The Pretty Committee sat down at table 18 just as Cam and his friends walked in. Claire couldn't wait another moment. She had lost him once now she needed him back. Claire got up and ran to him. Cam had a shocked look on his face.

Claire took a deep breath, "I'msorryispiedonyouanditsnotonlyyourfualtcuzitsminetooandyouwereawsomeandcouldforgivemethenicanforgiveyouandi'msorryimadeyouwait (I'm sorry I spied on you and it's not only your fault cuz it's mine too, and you were awesome and could forgive me then I can for give you. And I'm sorry I made you wait)." She said in one breath then stopped to catch her breath, "and I miss you too, a lot." Cam smiled and kissed her on the lips, right there in the cafeteria. And with that Claire and Cam knew they had both been forgiven, and everything was going to be perfectly fine. They walked holding hands back to table 18.

"Massie, can we push 18 and 19 together so me and cam can sit together?" Claire whispered to the PC.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Alicia whispered back. Finally she could sit with Josh.

"Fine, for you." Massie answered.

"Yay!" Claire replied back. Once the two tables were pushed together there still wasn't much room so Claire sat on Cam's lap and Alicia on Josh's. Derrick was missing Massie bad. But they spent the whole lunch period arguing and it was driving everyone insane. Massie and Derrick left for they're English Class which was far away in the East Wing so they had to leave early.

"That was fun." Josh sighed.

"They were aw-ful to each other!" Alicia sighed.

"I know! how long are they gonna keep this up?" Cam added.

"Not for long," Kemp added with an evil smile, "Well, i got class see you later."

"What does he mean by that??" Claire questioned.

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out." Cam smiled.

**BOCD Mr. Birr's room**

**Wednesday September 23****rd**

**3:38 pm**

Massie and Derrick were sitting on the floor organizing piles of papers into different files for Mr. Birr. Translucent lights were giving Massie a major headache. She'd already gotten 2 paper cuts and it had only been 30 minutes! In, out, in, out. Massie thought to herself. She had to be calm to stop herself from going A-wall on Derrington. Not only had he ruined her afternoon of shopping him and his friends ruined her lunch, because the whole time her and derrick were fighting. Anger grew like a starving weed in her stomach.

"Now, isn't this fun?" Derrick said with a sarcastic smile. And that was all it took for Massie to snap.

"Okay, you think your all cool and funny but really your an absolute immature jerk!! I wouldn't even have to be here if it wasn't for you? And if that wasn't enuf for you you came to lunch and you just being there made me lose my appetite and-"

"Eh-hem," Massie was cut off by Mr.Birr renteruring the classroom, "Miss. Block I would like to remind you that its on your own accord that your here, and although Mr. Herrington made mistakes both of you participated in this wrong doing. Now obviously you need to be watched so the rest of detention I only want to here the sound of papers ruffling, do you understand?!" He added angrily.

"Yes," they both mumbled, "and this is why were not dating, anymore." Massie added under her breath. A sharp pain attacked Derricks stomach as she added that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks x10 for the reviews but I need ideas for what to happen w/ massington and ah-bviously Dylan won't sit back w/ no boyfriend, when everyone else is hooking up! Soooo plz send ideas AYSAP.**

Massie Block's Bedroom

Wednesday September 23rd

5:15 pm

Massie threw herself into her ultra-plush-specially-made feather bed. Resting silently next to her bed Bean was slightly snoring. Massie's anger had grown and was raging on through the rest detention.

"Ughh!" Massie moaned load enough to wake Bean. There was way to much stress in Massie's life and she didn't know how long to handle it. Slowly regaining herself Massie breathed in-out-in-out yoga style. It was slowly calming her flamed emotions. She had just regained top-dog status; so why was everything falling apart?

a. Dempsey was ah-dorable but he felt like something was misssing

b. Derrington was becoming beyond irritating

c. Even though she couldn't stand Derrington she loved to be by him

d. What the hell was wrong with Kristen?! Seriously Massie needed her friends now more than ever and Kristen was failing to be there for her!

"Bean what am I gonna do?" Massie cried. Bzz her phone rang in her purse testing her anger.

**Dempsey: Hey babe! How was detention?? **

He was nawt what she needed right now. Mercilessly, Massie threw her phone against the ground. It wasn't his fault she was mad, but as far as Massie was concerned it was.

**BOCD Cafeteria (mourning announcements)**

**Thursday September 24****th**

**7:38 am**

Massie giggled and smiled affectionately at Dempsey. He was ah-doreable Massie thought to herself. But then why whenever they were having tons of fun she thought of when her and Derrington where dating. Everyone around her were perfectly happy with their boyfriends so why wasn't she?? Well, everyone except Dylan and Kristen. Dylan was examining some granola bar-type-thing's calorie amount and Kristen (shocker) was doing her homework again completely acting all different. The only thing to make this moment more akward would be Derrington there (he had a doctor appointment). After last night Massie was in no mood to have to handle Dempsey & Derrington around each other making her feelings all caught and confused.

"Good Mourning BOCD," Alicia's voice boomed over the announcements. The whole cafeteria got quieter giving Alicia their full attention. Massie tuned it out. Nuh-thing exciting was going on, and if something was the PC would know way ahead of time thanks to Alicia. Finally they ended and the first period bell rang. _Great bio._ Massie thought to herself. 20 minutes into class Massie was on the verge of sleeping her I-phone buzzed.

**Alicia- 80 gossip points**

**Massie- spill first then i decide.**

**Alicia- Nxt mon. whole 8****th**** grade goes on survival field trip for 1 week.**

**Claire- like the one we had last year?? **

**Alicia- yes & no. we have 3 supervisors from where were staying NO TEACHERS!! **

**Dylan- OMG yes!! No Merri-lee Marvil this time :) **

**Massie- Wudnt they tell us more B4??**

**Alicia- they want it to b a surprise. They called parents to tell them to pack 5 pairs of clothes. So we can bring that and wats in our backpacks Bside books.**

**Massie- NO WAY! I cannawt just bring that. Gossip points awarded.**

**Kristen- I wont be able 2 go. **

**Massie- Y nawt?**

**Kristen- gtg xplain l8er**

**Dylan- thank gawd we know 2 bring more stuff!! Leesh ur a life saver!**

**Massie- uh hu ya.. but wat bout K?**

**Claire- off week?**

**Massie- hmmmm.**

**Alicia- u ready 4 a week of no parents/teacher :)**

**Dylan: hell yes!**

**Massie: Meeting at I-pad 2 day all ****4**** of us.**

It was time to figure out what was wrong with Kristen. Something had to be done.

**BOCD Tomahawks Locker Room**

**Thursday September 24****th**

**9:30 am**

"Where's Derrick?" Cam said. He was shifting nervously while watching the girl ESP class. Spying was what ruined their relationship before.

"Bio quiz remake or something like that." Kemp replied.

"Do you think we should be watching this?" Cam asked nervously.

"yeah, I'm with Cam." Josh agreed.

"Just cuz you two have girlfriends now doesn't mean we don't wanna watch it." Kemp said impatiently. Cam sighed and prayed to gawd they wouldn't get caught.

"Hey, while Derrick's gone I can tell you my plan." Plovert smiled evilly, "Well all of us know that Derrick is still in love with Massie," All the guys nodded in agreement, so he continued on, "Well maybe if we could get Massie to like him again, which shouldn't be too hard since, after all, he broke up with her. But we have someone standing in the way…"

"Dempsey." Josh finished.

"Exactly," Plovert agreed, "So to make Derrick & Massie work. We need her to brake up with him."

"Why does she need to brake up with him?" Kemp questioned.

"Cuz otherwise she may convince Dempsey to take her back or something… I don't know it just seemed like she would go for someone else if **she **left **him.** And if we get this done by my party they're as good as together."

"Dude, your party is tomorrow!" Josh pointed out.

"Then I'd say it's time to make a plan." And there was the evil smile again.

**A/N: Sorry this one is way shorter to the one i wrote before in comparison. I need more reviews!! I don't have a set amount but… if you give me more ideas and stuff the more I can write. So the more you want to hear the more review/ideas you have to send. By the way it would really help if you gave me ideas for what you want the plan to be because i have an idea but i wanna know what you think first. **

**xoxo,**

**kate**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I figured out what i am gonna do w/ mempsey/massington (thanks x10 to lolgirl) but i wanna make sure u guys like wat happens nxt so send ideas on what to do about Dylan

**A/N: I figured out what i am gonna do w/ mempsey/massington (thanks x10 to lolgirl) but i wanna make sure u guys like wat happens nxt so send ideas on what u want to c w/ Dylan. Thnx a ton!**

**BOCD**

**English Class**

**Thursday September 24****th**

**1:58 pm**

Kristen was sitting in her plain white wood desk forcing herself to listen to her English teacher explaining about the importance of semicolons. The PC knew Kristen was acting weird; she had wasn't aloud to tell anyone what was going to happen 'till Friday, but the way her friends were looking at her was driving her insane. She couldn't stand the fact that she was hiding something from the 4 people that have had her back forever. Lying with the PC was easy she always had them to lean on, lying to her parents was just a given by now, but lying to The Pretty Committee was something she'd never done like this (except when she told them her dad was an artist and she was rich when she wasn't).

_I have to tell Massie… _ Kristen thought to herself. Everything had been off and the point of not telling them would to keep everything as normal as possible which it ah-bviously was nawt doing. It wasn't like Massie didn't know what was going awn with Kristen…

_I'll tell her after school… I have too. _ Kristen decided for herself and began trying to catch up on notes she had missed.

**BOCD**

**Math Class **

**Thursday September 24****th**

**2:08 pm**

Claire's phone buzzed alerting her away from the equations on the board. She looked over at Massie to see if it was her alerting of some sort of gossip. Massie was aimlessly looking out the window…. Her heart jumped a little. _Let it be Cam!_ She silently begged.

**Layne: U didn't say hi 2 me 2day?! **

She breathed a sigh of sad/happiness. Claire loved Layne and all and she hadn't been around lately so hearing form her was nice, but at this point no one could really compare to Cam.

**Claire: sry where have u been?**

**Layne: Vaca duh? I told u b4 school started!**

**Claire: sry again. Mustve 4got**

**Layne: busy w/ TPC? **

When Claire first moved to Westchester her and Layne were like peanut butter & jelly, but once she had been accepted by the PC they had a 'distant' friendship. And after basically a year of 'distant friendship' they had grown way apart. And Layne knew who to blame…

**Claire: uhm… ya me & Cam r bk 2gether**

**Layne: yay… i lost my man 2 the devil.**

**Claire- Massie isn't bad and she didn't force him 2 date her!! It was your ****own**** fault! **

That was a little harsh… Claire couldn't forget how Layne had been there for her when no one was.

**Claire- but their relationship hasn't been looking soo good l8ly. **

**Layne- rly?? **

**Claire- uhm yeah but i gtg math…**

_What was that??_ Claire thought… Was Layne thinking about getting together with Massie's man? Didn't she know that was social suicide and what the they (forcing Claire to do the same) would do to her?! The whole thought of it made her feel nauseas. Bzzzz her phone vibrated again. _Ehmahgawd!! Won't Layne give it a rest!! _ Claire thought getting irritated.

**Cam- Hey babe! Ready 4 2morro?? :) **

Claire's emotions immediately let go of worrying, anger, and anything else bad. All she needed was Cam.

**BOCD**

**Math Class**

**Thursday September 24th**

**2:10 pm**

Massie was staring outside. Which was an ah-bsolute given her being in buh-oring math. She looked over at Claire hoping she could offer some kind of amusement. Claire was smiling texting with her Dial L for Loser Claire phone hidden under her desk. Texting Cam, of course, he's the only one who makes her smile like that. Derrick used to have that effect on her too… Massie STOP. She reminded herself. _I don't need Derrick; I have Dempsey… who is better? _The thought was supposed to be a statement but_ awnestly, _it was a question. What Massie didn't want to believe was that she was caught between two people. The person she was supposed to like, and the person she did like. (Its ah-bvious which is which).

_I can't keep this up… _Massie thought to herself. It wasn't the lying to Dempsey that was wrong to her. Puh-lease she's alpha you step on tons of people to make it to the top; its just the way it is… But what was beyond awful was that last night Massie was deep scrubbing her face and pores were becoming bigger!! Nawt like hee-uge big but **bigger** and that can nawt happen. But if she broke it off with Dempsey and he tried to get back together that could give her second thoughts and her pore issue would just worsen… She needed a reason to brake up with him, and that didn't look very easy.

**BOCD Halls**

**Thursday September 24****th**

**2:30 pm**

Plovert was roaming the halls aimlessly, he had gotten out of English and really didn't want to go back. Plovert was running ideas through his head for how to get Massie to break up with Dempsey. All his ideas so far seamed to make Dempsey 'forgivable' or make it too obvious that it was him that planned it… He was staring up at the ceiling as he was walking racking his brain for ideas. Then BAM! He ran straight into Layne causing her to topple on the floor.

"Oh… Sorry," Plovert said walking around her. Then he remembered something… Layne and Dempsey had been dating before he fell for Massie!! If he could get Layne to try steal Dempsey then they would definitely brake up! He stopped in his tracks and pivoted on his heal, "You Layne, right?" He asked her.

She turned around caught off guard. "Uhm, yeah?" It came out more as a question than an answer.

"We should hang out sometime…" He smiled than walked away.

**Plovert: I've got a plan. Meet in the locker room afta skool. **He smiled devilishly and he flipped close his phone.

**A/N: Thanks 4 the reviews… this will b my last chapter for like a week cuz i am leaving 4 camp. Send me tons of reviews and ideas so i'll have tons to rite about when i get back ;) **

**xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

BOCD

**BOCD**

**Massie's Locker**

**Thursday September 24****th**

**3:18 pm**

'CRASH' Massie slammed her locker close. She had to go to her 2-hour-hell detention again! She was supposed to be there at 3:05, and Mr. Birr always emphasized the 'rudefulness of tardiness', but like she cared. Massie ran on her own time.

"Massie!" Kristen came running down the halls and stopped out of breath at Massie's Locker, "Ehmahgawd, I thought you would be at detention. I need to talk to you." Kristen paused allowing herself to catch her breath.

"I was about to leave," Massie paused, reglossed, and smiled. "But I've got time."

"kay, good." Kristen said, "This is really important… It's nawt like gossip points, but its really big… and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I couldn't…" She rambled.

"Kristen what is it?!" Massie half-yelled; losing her patience.

"Miss. Block!" A voice yelled down the hall. She turned around to see Mr. Birr standing in his classroom doorway, with angry look on his face. "I believe you were supposed to be here fourteen minutes ago!" He screamed. Massie turned to Kristen and gave her a sorry-I-have-no-choice look; then turned on her heel pulling her Louis Vuitton purse high on her shoulder. "Nice of you to finally join us," Mr. Birr said to her as she walked through the doorway. She shot him a dirty look. Massie Block doesn't get dissed by teachers. He motioned to take a seat in the desk next to Derrington. The piles of paperwork to be sorted made a giant mountain; making Derrington almost nonvisible.

"Ugh…" Massie groaned. Detention sucked.

**BOCD**

**Tomahawk's Locker Room**

**Thursday September 24****th**

**3:25 pm**

Plovert, Cam, Josh, and Kemp all sat in the dimly lit room in the basement of BOCD.

"Why are we here? We already watched the girls ESP class." Kemp asked not hiding the 'duh' in hiss voice.

"Cuz I just got a brilliant idea." Plovert's eyes flickering as he said that.

"Did anyone finish the Math homework??" Cam asked his face contorted with confusion.

"Dude, please focus!!" He yelled angrily.

"Can we hurry?? My mom wants me home at four!" Josh begged.

"Okay, okay!" Plovert yelled silencing them, "today in English, when I left class, I saw Layne Abely—"

"Wasn't she dating Dempsey before Mass?" Kemp cut him off.

"Yeah I was getting to that." Plovert continued, "What if, we convince her that Dempsey still wants her and we get her to steal Dempsey!!" He finished with a smile.

"And you think Dempsey is gonna pick Layne Abeley over Massie?" Cam said looking up from his math homework. Cam and the others (not including Plovert) laughed at the suggestion.

"He liked her before didn't he?" Plovert added fighting his case.

"Yeah, but that was before he had Massie." Kemp said, "If I dated Massie I wouldn't go back." He said devilishly, "I might go to Alicia though." He added holding on to his smile.

Josh punched him in the arm, hard. "Ow!" Kemp cried out.

"Dude, not even funny." Josh said.

"Focus!!" Plovert screamed once more, "If you don't like that idea whats yours!!"

"Why not just get Derrick to steal Massie??" Josh asked. Cam nodded in agreement.

"Who says Massie will go back to Derrick?" Kemp asked again. This time everyone punched him. "What was that for?!" He yelled out.

"For killing all the plans," Cam pointed out.

"And talking about Alicia," Josh added. Cam shot him a get-over-it look. Josh shrugged in response.

"Why don't we do both?!" Josh said excitedly. The others gave him confused looks. "Have Layne go after Dempsey, and Derrick after Massie!" He explained, "That'd break them out somehow right?" Everyone seemed to be taking in the idea as Josh looked on expecting approved glances.

"That just might work…" Kemp nodded. Everyone else followed. Josh smiled at the brilliance of his plan.

"I'll convince Layne at lunch or something… And the rest of the day you guys convince Derrick." Plovert finalized.

"We can all hang out at my place before Plovert's party… We can convince him then too." Cam added. The boys nodded in agreement.

Josh glanced at his I-phone. "Shoot, its 3:55. I've got to go." Josh said leaving the room quickly.

"It's settled then," Plovert said as they were getting up to leave, "We're gonna break up Dempsey and Massie?" He asked again. They glanced at each other and nodded as they followed josh out the room.

**BOCD**

**Mr. Birr's Room (detention)**

**Thursday September 24****th**

**4:13 pm**

Massie was absently mindedly sorting her mountainous pile of papers into corrected work, to be corrected, and trash. The piles of paper on her desk and on the floor covered her view of Derrick. This psychologically, was a good thing for her. Massie was thinking about the meeting she was going to have with the pretty committee after her last 'jail sentence'. _Was Kristen just about to tell me what's been going awn with her? _Massie wondered to herself._ What ever is going awn we'll definately figure it out, I hope_. All the stress 8th grade had put on her was beyond ridiculous. Her life was supposed to be relaxing! Now her friends were weirding her out.

"Mr. Birr, Mr. Birr, Please report to the main office," The intercom announced.

"I have a meeting to go to," Mr. Birr started to explain, "And if I hear anything or any teachers here anything you have a Saturday detention!" He warned. Massie and Derrick looked up and nodded in reply. They didn't take him seriously, because Mr. Birr was old and even though he was strict his hearing had taken some tolls through the years.

Massie heard the sound of some paper dropping. Against what she wanted to do, Massie decided not to look up. A half-minute or so later she heard the sound again. _Derrington is so klutzy! _She didn't look up again when she heard the sound once more, making this his third. Massie felt a paper ball hit her left arm forcing her to look up. She had to sit up straighter than usual to see past the piles. Derrington was sitting halfway in his desk with a pile of paper balls he had made. Massie looked behind her and saw 3 other paperballs near her chair.

"How can you be a goalie… when it takes you 4 tries to hit me once, when were sitting a foot away??" Massie giggled at the end.

"Harsh Block!" He smiled. Massie froze for a second at the sound of her last name; last time he had called her that was before they broke up. He picked up another ball and hit in the shoulder in the time it took for her to blink. "How's my aim now?" he replied with confidence. Massie reached for her trash pile and quickly made a paper ball and hit him in return.

"OH! And on my first try too!" She flashed her naturally straight teeth at him with a happy smile.

"Take that!" he threw another with a laugh. They both froze when they heard a teachers footsteps in the distance.

"It's awn!" Massie whisper-yelled as she made 5 more paper balls; she hit him every time. She stood proudly at her aim.

"You'll regret that!" He laughed trying his hardest to stay quiet. He threw the rest of his paper balls at her hitting her this time also. Massie ran across the room trying (unsuccessfully) to dodge them. They heard the scratchy voice of Mr. Birr coming down the hall.

Massie pointed to all the paper balls in the room and mouthed "Hide them". She quickly grabbed the paper balls and stuffed them into the bottom drawers of his desk. Derrington laughed but did as she told him.

"This is like what you told me to do to clean my room," He quietly added as he walked towards the back to the room to grab the remaining paper balls.

A tingle of electricity went up Massie's whole spine. She smiled at the memory of stuffing everything under his bed when she was looking for the key. She did a once over the room to make sure they hadn't missed any; still recovering from the shock of what he had just said, and of what had just happened.

They were back in their seats looking exactly as before when Mr. Birr walked in. He gave them a suspicious look, then sat down at his desk. Massie breathed a sigh of relief; they hadn't gotten caught. She smiled, Massie had forgotten Derrick could be when they aren't fighting. She missed that.

**BOCD**

**Mr. Birr's Room (detention)**

**Thursday September 24****th**

**4:13 pm**

Derrick sat in the plain white room. He was bored out of his mind. It wouldn't be so bad if he could talk to Massie or something. _No, she's dating Dempsey._ He reminded himself. _That'd just be a waste of time_… He tried to convince himself. Bzz. His phone vibrated. Derrick checked to see if Mr. Birr or Massie had noticed. Mr. Birr was zoned into the tests he was grading and Massie's mind was somewhere else. He turned his phone on silent and checked the message.

**Cam: Win Massie bk.**

**Derrick: What?!**

**Cam: Win M bk.**

**Derrick: Y?**

**Cam: Cuz we all no u still like her. **

**Derrick: U make no sense.**

**Cam: 4get Dempsey. Steal her.**

**Derrick: How?**

**Cam: U got her once.. do it again**

**Derrick: Its not that easy**

**Cam: ur Derrick Harrington. U'll figure it out.**

**Cam: talk 2 u l8er.**

Derrick sat there awed at what his best friend had just said. _Should he listen to him? Will it work??_ He asked himself. _I've got nothing to loose…_ He pointed out to himself. Cam gave him the confidence he needed to get her attention. _Now only how to do it??_

"Mr. Birr, Mr. Birr, Please report to the main office," The intercom announced.

"I have a meeting to go to," Mr. Birr started to explain, "And if I hear anything or any teachers here anything you have a Saturday detention!" He warned. Massie and Derrick looked up and nodded in reply.

_Perfect._ Derrick thought at the opportunity that had just opened. He grabbed apper from his 'trash' pile and began to form paper balls. _Time to win her back, _He told himself as his body surged with confidence.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long… as i said i was at camp…. REVIEW and i'll write more!! Ideas 4 Dylan please i wanna no wat u wanna c w/ her. As always i heart you!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Block Estate

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Thursday September 24****th**

**5:08**

_Woof!! _Bean let out a squeal as Massie's dangerous 3 inch Jimmy Choo's almost landed on her. Massie leaned against her desk to recover. She was still in a daze of what had happened with her and Derrington. The whole thing had put her in a daze… It was like it hadn't even happened. It didn't seem like it was the present; more like a flashback from when they were dating. But even then, she'd never been that comfortable around him. It felt natural, not forced.

"Massie, Claire's here!" Kendra's voice announced through the intercom. Massie quickly put down her bags and tied her hair in a high ponytail. It was extremely tight (except in the totally cute way ahcourse) holding all her Derrington insecurities.

"Inez, please send up a bowl of junior mints and low-fat smoothies," Massie commanded.

"Right away, Miss. Block," Inez replied.

"Hey!" Claire said walking into Massie's room. She placed her Marc by Marc Jacobs purse (a gift from Massie) next to the desk and threw herself onto Massie's bed.

"Hi," Massie frowned at her 'now' messy sheets.

Claire looked up realizing her mistake. "oops, sorry," She said getting up and fixing them. This time she carefully sat on Massie's window seat.

"Everyone should be here in like a minute…" Massie explained.

"Kay, So how was detention??"

"Ugh… boring! Thank gawd its over!" She lied.

"Yup!" She smiled. Claire's phone buzzed. She looked up to see if she needed Massie's approval. Massie sat down next her, she that as a okay. "It's from Cam!" Claire squeled.

"What'd he say?" Massie asked acting bored… Secretly she wanted to know if he'd say something about Derrington.

"You excited for the party?" Claire read off. She began to type 'tottaly its gonna b amazing' when Massie stopped her. "What?" she asked questionably.

"Don't tell him so much make him wanna impress you!" She advised.

Claire hid her saddened expression and re-wrote ' uh hu, it should b fun'. "Better?" Claire held up the phone with a small trace of sarcasm.

"Much." Massie approved. Claire's phone buzzed again as Inez walked in.

"Miss. Block, I tried a new recipie for the smoothies I'd like you to tell me what you think." Massie sighed and walked over to taste the new smoothie. Claire checked her phone before Massie could see this time.

**Cam: Ive got sumthn rly important 2 tell U but U cnt tell Massie.**

Claire looked up. Massie was talking to Inez about the recipe.

"I've gotta go check this recipe I'll be back up in a sec," Massie said walking out of the room.

**Claire: K i promise.**

**Cam: promise not 2 get mad.**

**Claire: yes!! **

**Cam: All the guys wanna break Massie & Dempsey up.**

**Claire: what! Y??**

**Cam: Derrick likes her…**

**Claire: No way!!**

**Cam: U promised not 2 tell.**

**Claire: Ik & i wont.**

**Cam: Just checkin. They all want Derrick 2 try 2 steal Massie & Layne steal Dempsey…**

**Claire: OMG**

**Cam: i was jw if u new if Mass liked Derrick at all?**

**Claire: idk.. i can ask tho.**

**Cam: so u rly aren't that xcited 4 ploverts cuz we can go somewhere else..**

**Claire: no! i'm way excited! I'm glad i'm going w/ you :)**

**Cam: haha good.**

Claire began to type her response she looked up and Massie was right in front of her. Claire face filled with shock. How could she not have heard her, and in those shoes!

"What'd Cam say??"

"Oh you know… the party… and stuff." Claire said. _Ugh, Why am I such a horrible liar!_ Claire thought.

"Really," Massie said catching on, "Let me see." She commanded.

"No, its really nothing…"

"It'll be nuh-thing when I know its nuh-thing," Massie gave her an are-you-really-gonna-try-me-look. Massie pulled the phone out of Claire's light grasp. Claire knew that she couldn't hide it from Massie if Massie knew she was hiding something. She looked up at the sky and prayed Cam wouldn't be mad. Massie eyes skimmed over the inbox. _Thank gawd she isn't looking at the sent._ Claire thought, relieved. Then Massie would know she was going to keep this from her… That wouldn't have gone over so well. Massie jaw dropped as she finished reading and tossed the phone at Claire.

"Derrick likes me?" Massie asked herself. Claire half-nodded not knowing if that was a question for her, but choosing to reply any way.

Massie was jolted back to reality when Kendra's sweet voice came over the speaker phone, "Mass, Alicia and Dylan are here."

"Kay, thanks mom, send them up," She replied. Within seconds Dylan and Alicia had entered the room and were all ready sipping the smoothies.

"Love the new flavor Mass," Dylan said approvingly.

"yea… I've got gossip worth at least 100 gossip points!" Massie exclaimed.

"Ehmahgawd, Spill!" Alicia said rolling over on her stomach and propping herself up with her elbows.

Massie paused for dramatic effect, "Derrick likes me!" She said. Both girls faces filled with shock.

"Source!?" Dylan demanded.

"Cam," She tilted her head towards Claire, and they both nodded in understanding. "That's nawt all…" Massie continued happily, she loved being the center of attention, not to mention boy drama (well at least this kind not her before, stressful kind), "the guys came up with some kind of plan to break me and Dempsey up so me and Derrick will date!"

"Ehmahgawd!!" Dylan and Alicia said at the same time.

"Apple-C" Alicia said instinctively. It was quiet for a second, everyone taking in the news.

"So which one are you gonna choose?" Claire piped in.

Massie tapped her chin for affect, "dunno" She lied. Of course she was gonna choose Derrington. Dempsey was fun, but not enough. She just had to find some way to do it as show-stopping as possible. Massie smiled finally things were getting better!

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**5:48 pm**

Basically 1 wasted. They hadn't came up with anything! Dylan and Alicia went home and they still had no idea what was going on with Kristen. Their final idea was Claire's: Massie, you said she was gonna tell you something… I say we wait it out and she'll tell us when she's ready, which will be soon if she was about to tell you. And they had left it at that. Currently Massie and Claire were trying to figure their math homework while they waited for dinner. The Lyon's were eating over.

"Ugh," Massie slammed down her pencil frustrated, "when will this ever be needed in life! What's more important right now is Dempsey or Derrington!" She said frustrated.

"Have you decided who you want?" Claire asked.

Massie shook her head, "I think I'll let it play out, until Plovert's party."

Claire smiled, "This party should be ah-mazing!"

"Hah, for you!"

"Yup!" Claire admitted. She couldn't hold in the excitement of being with Cam again. "You seriously don't know who you'd rather date?" Claire questioned again.

Massie sighed, "I think I wanna date Derrington, "She said shyly. Claire always saw through her.

"You guys go better together," Claire smiled.

"I know," Massie bragged.

"Did you ever truly get completely over Derrick? Cuz it was impossible for me to stop thinking of Cam."

Massie breathed yoga style, she knew she could trust Claire. She'd seen her sensitive side. "I dunno, I guess I always kinda had a thing for him…" She admitted.

"We should double sometime," Claire laughed.

"I need to make it through Plovert's party first," Massie giggled. Soon they were just laughing randomly, to a point were tears were coming. Mostly they were laughing because of how happy they were, for themselves and each other.

"Girls, Dinner." Kendra announced. They recovered re-glosses and headed down stairs.

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Thursday September 24****th**

**9:08 pm**

Massie had just gotten back from her evening walk with Bean and her Dad. Her skin was freshly moisturized from her shower and the leave-in conditioner was massaging her hair. Massie clicked open ichat on her Mac book air.

**Alicia: Hey Mass! Me, dyl & Claire R in a group chat… i'll invite U.**

**Massie: kay **

**Massie was added to Group Chat 1**

**Massie; Whatd i miss?**

**Dylan: New diet!**

**Alicia: UGH! **

**Claire: UR NAWT FAT!**

**Massie: ah-greed.**

**Dylan: This 1 is way cute its European!**

**Massie: Watevs**

**Alicia: aww! I luv josh :)**

**Dylan: not every1 has bf's leesh!!**

**Alicia: every1 but U!!**

**Dylan: not 4 long w/ this new diet!**

**Massie: Dyl shut up!**

**Massie: Claire u there??**

**Claire: sry tking 2 cam **

**Massie: ?? bout D?**

**Claire: no just bout ploverts.**

Massie noticed how Claire had pause. Wow, she was bad at lieing even on the computer… Time to investigate…

**Massie: K. **

**Massie: Rents brb. Annoying x10!!**

She quickly changed her status to be right back slipped on her Ugg slippers and tip-toed down the stairs.

"Mass,where you going?" Kendra asked reading in the living room.

"Just to ask Claire a quick question bout math… I'll be back in a few."

"hurry its late,"

"Uh, huh" she called shutting the door behind her.

Massie opened the door and shut it quietly. Jay and Judi were sitting on the coach watching TV. "Uh, sorry I've gotta question 'bout math for Claire, I was just gonna walk right up, Kay?"

"Sure sweetie," They called warmly. Massie quietly made her way upstairs leaving her shoes at the door. _Yes her door's open! _ Massie cheered to herself as she tip- toed into the room. She was a third in the room and could see Claire and Cam's conversation perfectly.

**Cam: did U find out if M likes Derrick?**

**Claire: I'm pretty sure she does..**

**Cam: Will you help us get them together??**

**Claire: uhm y not?**

**Cam: Thanks a ton!!**

**Claire: Sure, what did you have in mind?**

Cam was about to respond when Claire swiveld a 180 in her chair turning face to face with Massie. Claire gasped with shock as she saw Massie standing there hands on her hips.

"I knew it!!" Massie said closing Claire's door, "I knew you'd tell him! HOW DARE YOU!" Massie said her voice rising.

"Massie! I'm sorry you don't understand!"

"Understand what? You choosing your boyfriend over ME!" She spat.

"I wanted to help-"

"Save it!" Massie made her way towards the door. Claire ran ahead and spread her arms barricading her way out.

"Move," Massie snarled.

"No. I'm not letting you leave 'till you understand,"

"Do you really wanna try me?"

"Yeah… I do." Claire said gaining confidence, "Massie, please! Let me explain!"

Massie glanced at the computer, "you've got 5 minutes to explain to me how you could possibly betray my trust and think its okay." She sat down on Claire's bed.

"Cam knows Derrick likes you, and I know you like Derrick,"

"That isn't public news Kuh-Laire,"

"Let me finish, well we were talking and he was telling me how great it would be and stuff if you & Derrick got together. And he knew it could happen if there was some convincing on both ends… And he was saying how much happier Derrick would be and then you two would stop fighting, and I just… I guess thought it would be better for everybody," Claire looked down at the floor.

Massie breathed in and out taking this all in, "I've decided to forgive you…" Of course that wasn't so big to Massie, what Claire did wasn't even that bad, Massie had blown up… And actually everything was working for her cuz now Claire thinks Massie has just been kind when really she just recovered from hormones… "On one condition, you tell me anything their planning. I don't like surprises."

"Kay," Claire smiled, her and Massie where still friends and she could help Cam too.

Massie glanced at the clock, "I gotta go, tomorrow mourning details on whatever he says. And I want the truth. Massie said already out the door. "Thanks for letting me come over," Massie said quickly leaving the house. She'd gotten what she needed.

**Block Estate **

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Thursday September 24****th**

**9:19 pm**

**Derrick has just signed on. **Massie heart skipped a beat. She didn't know what to say to him. Should she start the conversation? Should she wait for him? What if he doesn't cuz he's shy, she really wanted to talk to him? All these questions and more buzzed through her mind and more. Only Derrick could do this to her.

**Derrick: Hey.**

Massie breathed a sigh of relief.

**Massie: Hi.**

**Derrick: sum detention huh??**

**Massie: hahah yea… glad its ova.**

**Derrick: um me 2.**

**Derrick: excited 4 ploverts??**

**Massie: uh huh.**

**Derrick: ur going w/ Dempsey rite..**

**Massie: uhmm i dunno,**

**Derrick: Rnt u dating??**

**Massie: yeah…**

**Derrick: listen… i'm tired of fighting all the time**

**Massie: yeah me 2**

**Derrick: Good**

**Massie: Yup.**

About 10 minutes had passed and no one had said anything,

**Derrick: i miss you.**

**Derrick has logged off.**

"I miss you too…" Massie mumbled to herself. Bean snorted in her sleep.

**A/N: nawt the best chapter but trust me the nxt will b ah-mazing cuz of this ;) thanks 4 the Dylan ideas /reviews but i just had the most ah-mazing idea… you'll hav to wait & c ;) keep reading /reviewing.. I heart you!! **


	6. Chapter 6

Marvil Estate

**Marvil Estate**

**Dylan's Room**

**Thursday September 24****th**

**10:02 pm **

Dylan stood lining her curves in the mirror. She had dropped 25 pounds in the summer turning her from size 6 into a size 4. She could even fit into some size 2's but they were ah-noyingly tight. With this diet she would finally become a size 2!! Even without it, though, Dylan looked pretty amazingly skinny, for her. She smiled at her semi-fit body and more-toned legs. "Ugh," She collapsed onto her king sized bed in aggravation. Even with all this she was boyfriend-less!

"Dylan go to bed! I've got a surprise in the mourning!" Merri-lee called to her daughter. Dylan rolled her eyes, and climbed into bed. _Something has to be done! _She thought hopelessly about her boyfriend issue, as she drifted off to sleep.

**Block Driveway**

**Range Rover**

**Friday September 25****th**

**7:03 am**

"Tell me everything Cam said last night," Massie whisper commanded.

"Okay, uhm… Plovert was going to try to convince Layne to try to steal Dempsey-"

"Wait- they thought Dempsey would leave **me **for **Layne?**" Massie interrupted, Claire shrugged her shoulder in response, "Continue."

"Well then they were 'gonna have Derrick try to steal you, and I guess they thought that between that all, you would leave Dempsey," Claire whisper-finished, making sure Isaac couldn't hear them.

"Well, that was a pretty awful plan… It's a good thing Cam texted you or else me and Derrick probably wouldn't start dating at all…" Massie thought out loud.

"Ehmahgawd! Does this mean you and Derrick are gonna be for sure?!" She whisper screamed.

_Uhh! I let things slip ah-gain to Kuh-laire! _Massie thought angrily. "yeah… I guess, but Kuh-laire that's private news. Don't tell **anyone**." Massie finished quickly as Alicia hopped in the car. Claire nodded understandingly.

**BOCD **

**Cafeteria**

**Friday September 25****th**

**7:24 am **

The girls sat around the combined table 18 & 19 as the boys walked in. As they went on about Plovert's party and such, Massie couldn't help but notice that Derrick was way quieter than usual. Massie felt her I-phone buzz in her pocket.

**Claire: Dempsey is here!**

Massie looked up and Claire slightly tilted her head at the door. There Dempsey was talking to some random LBR Massie didn't know the name of. She nodded and quickly stood up.

"Mass, where you goin?" Dylan asked looking from the conversation she was having.

"talk to Dempsey, I'll be right back…" She replied truthfully. When Massie was a save distance away Claire shot Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen a something-big-is-gonna-happen look and they all turned to watch. This caught the guy's attention and they watched too. They watched Massie walk up confidently like nothing was wrong to Dempsey. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. By this time almost half the cafeteria had turned to watch Massie, seeing the Pretty Committee so focused on it. Massie smiled awkwardly, as she began talking to him his smiled slipped from his lips. She continued on, they had to guess what she was saying because they were too far away, but Claire, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen had a good guess. Massie tilted her head innocently as Dempsey slightly shook his head, he said some short remark slightly touched her arm but pulled back like she had shocked him. Massie looked at him with pity and turned out her channel wedges walking back confidently to her table. Everyone was now watching her as they saw Dempsey sit a corner of a table filled with LBRs tears threatening to fall. Massie looked as if nothing had happened at all as she smiled and sat down.

"Done," Alicia and Dylan said at the same time.

"Done," Claire and Kristen continued.

"And, done," Massie finished.

The boys looked at her in awe as the Pretty Committee broke out in giggles. They heard the Click-Clack of Principal Burns Faux-Prada pumps coming down the Hall. She arrived wearing a baggy gray knit sweater over a Black long sleeved shirt and off-white pants that hugged her in all the wrong palces, all in all she looked like she thought the black and white outfit made her look like chess pieces so she threw on a tacky 3 sweater hoping to fix it, but it only made the outfit more tragic. Massie giggled into her palm at the horrendousness of the outfit.

"Ah-hem," She said clearing her voice, "I have an important announcement, we will be having a foreign exchange student from Germany attending BOCD this year," whispers erupted through the cafeteria, Massie shot Alicia a did-you-know-about-this look, She shook her head no as she exchanged surprised glances with the Pretty Committee. "He would've been here at the start of the year, but flight troubles delayed his arrival. Now Zach please come up here," She said looking through the different tables, her face began completely confused… Obviously she couldn't find him. Then someone walked through the doors, he stopped when he say all the people.

"Sorry, Ms. Burns, I was lost," He said with a thick german accent on his s's. the Pretty Committee jaws dropped. He was drop-dead-gorgeous. He had light skin and pale blonde hair with Bright Blue eyes. He was taller than a lot of the guys and his voice was a hint lower than most guys too. He had an imprinted smirk on his face. And his entrance would put the Pretty Committee's to shame. One look at him and the top model at Abercrombie & Fitch would be jealous. Every girl at BOCD stared at him, but he was only looking at one person. Massie and Zach's eyes locked on to each other. Massie couldn't move her eyes and the thought of blinking seemed like more pain than keeping her eyes open forever. He sent a million electrical currents up her spine. His smirk got bigger as he gazed deeper at her. He took a step towards her, "May I go sit down," He asked Principal Burns never removing her eyes.

"Oh,Oh of course!" She replied.

He began walking straight towards Massie, Her head began to feel faint as he got closer.

10 feet away, 8, 6 1/2 , 3, 2.

"Can I sit?" He asked gazing straight into Massie. She looked at him mesmerized. And for the first time, she was absolutely speechless, nothing was running through her head, her heart stopped, and she nodded moving her head only a centimeter.

**A/N: sorry that took so long… I had a lot of it done but I didn't get that many reviews so I never really got determined to keep writing… I love the next few chapters but they take a while… I'm gonna try to add as many chapters as i can cuz when school starts i wont be able to add like as much…. SO REVIEW**

**I heart you.. xoxo 3**

**(( OMG NEW AMERICAS NEXT TOP MODEL NEXT WEEK!!)**


	7. Chapter 7

BOCD

**BOCD**

**Cafeteria**

**Friday September 25****th**

**7:34 am**

Dylan's heart stopped at the sight of Zach. He was absolutely perfect. His shirt showing off his defined arms, when his eyes passed over her she felt like she could just jump up off her seat! She'd never felt a surge of energy before, she knew it was some kind of sign. Everything was mute to her ears, all she saw was him walking toward her table! "Ehmahgawd," She mumbled loud enough so only she could here. He sat down adding more surges of electricity, but wait… Dylan's heart filled with anger as she saw Zach and Massie's eyes locked. Dylan was ready to strangle her! Some best friend!? Was Derrick and Dempsey not good enough for her? 'Gawd Massie always has to have everything!' Dylan thought angrily. Then Dylan's mind flickered with an idea. She slightly hit the table so no one would notice, knocking over her water bottle onto Massie's Vintage Channel sweater. Dylan's jaw dropped when she realized what she had just done. Massie's amber eyes flickered angrily at Dylan, she looked like lion ready to kill.

"Ehmahgawd!" Alicia gasped. She quickly grabbed all the napkins at the center of the table and handed them to Massie. Kristen and Claire gaped at Dylan with surprise. She had to think fast if she didn't want to lose all her friends.

"Ehmahgawd! Chris! Your so clumsy!!" Dylan turned to Plovert who was right next to her with angry eyes hoping the Pretty Committee would buy it, "Mass, I'm soooo sorry I left my water open, I should've known this klutz would knock it over. This is all my fault." She bowed her head for effect. Massie's gaze switched to Plovert, and Kristen and Alicia nodded understandingly, but Claire was looking at Dylan.

"Dyl, its nawt your fault," Massie said then turned to Plovert, "You lucky your party's tonight or you'd be so dead." With that she stood and walked out of the room. Kristen and Alicia followed her quickly. Dylan was about to get up when she felt Claire's hand pull her back down. Claire flipped out her Dial L for loser phone and typed a quick messege.

**Claire: Me n D have 2 stay we hav math soon.**

Dylan looked up at Massie who nodded at their table then stomped off with Kristen and Alicia at her heels. Dylan gave Claire a quizzical look.

"I saw you do it," Claire whispered to Dylan. Dylan's face looked shocked and scarred.

'Of course! Claire had been reading the side of the bottle when Zack started walking to our table!' Dylan scolded her self. Her heart began to race as the realization hit her hard.

"Don't worry…" Claire said calming her down, "I wouldn't tell her. But seriously, for you, you have to watch out. He's cute, but not worth it." Claire smiled at her as Dylan tried to regulate her breathing, "But if I know anything about Massie, she wants Derrick nawt Zach… So don't give up," she said with a wink then turned to Zach. "Hi, I'm Claire and this is my friend Dylan."  
"Zach," He said flashing them a blindingly white smile. His eyes locked onto Dylan's. Her heart began to race again, and all that work to regulate her breathing had gone to waste. She remembered everything Massie had told her through the years and regained her posture. She Dylan Marvil, she could handle this.

"Hi," She said flirtatiously, "So, why'd you decide to come to Westchester?"

"I've never been to America and my aunt and uncle live here. They said I could stay with them till they end of the year." He said in a deep accent. "My cousin is a sophomore here."

"That's pretty cool, this is kind of short notice but you should come to my party tonight. I can give you the address and stuff." Plovert said.

"I would, but I am trying out for the football team tonight."

"huh? Football doesn't start 'till the spring here?" Kemp asked confused.

"In Europe they call soccer football." Claire explain with an evident 'duh' in her voice.

"Your so smart." Cam laughed giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Get a room!" Josh laughed throwing a napkin in their direction.

"Oh were all trying out too, we were on the team before. The party's after." Plovert continued.

"I'll can come, then." Everyone laughed at how obvious he had messed up the grammar. Dylan looked around the empty cafeteria.

"Uhm… you guys I think we missed the bell." Everyone got up quickly and ran to their first class. Dylan was about to take off with Clair when a strong hand grabbed her arm.

"Uh… Can you help me find Math?" Zach asked looking at his schedule confused.

"Ehmahgawd, I have math too! You can come with me then." Dylan smiled overly happy. Her day was already getting better.

**BOCD**

**English 1****st**** period**

**Friday September 25****th**

**8:10 am**

Massie was sitting awkwardly avoiding the glares she was getting from Dempsey. She looked over at the empty seat behind her. 'where's Derrick!?' she thought confused. Class had started 5 minutes ago! Just then Derrick walked in slowly as if he was early and had nothing to rush too. He smiled at Massie and silently took his seat. She half smiled back. Zach coming did change a few things… He was greek god gorgeous, and who doesn't love accents? She began taking notes on whatever their teacher was talking about when her phone buzzed in her new L.A.M.B bag.

**Derrick: i think Dempsey is mad at U**

**Massie: No rly?! I only just broke up w/ him.**

**Derrick: Hahah how long did you go out 4 days? That bad huh?**

**Massie: he got boring. **

**Derrick: hahah we lasted way longer than that. **

Massie felt beads of sweat form under her arm. She couldn't believe he brought up their dating again. Derrick always knew how to make her nervous…

**Massie: gtg i wudnt b able to stand another detention.**

She was about to put away her phone when her phone buzzed again. 'Ehmahgawd! Will he nawt stop?!" Massie thought until she realized who had really texted her. Her eyes scanned over the message and her heart did a flip. Her jaw dropped completely as she began to speed text Claire, Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan the 1,000-gossip-points-or-more-worth news.

**A/N: I tried to leave you with a cliffhanger so that's y this is soo short (i wanted to update quickly too)… It kills me not to tell you who it is… but you'll seriously luh-ve it… I want at least 10 reviews per chapter now… so if you wanna find out soon review!! ((BTW, if your review is telling me what you want to change in the story SAVE IT cuz i am probably nawt gonna listen to you cuz i am really stubborn))**

**you know you love me 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

--Flashback--

_--Flashback-- _

_Massie was about to put away her phone when her phone buzzed again. 'Ehmahgawd! Will he nawt stop?!" Massie thought until she realized who had really texted her. Her eyes scanned over the message and her heart did a flip. Her jaw dropped completely as she began to speed text Claire, Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan the 1,000-gossip-points-or-more-worth news._

**BOCD**

**English 1****st**** period**

**Friday September 25****th**

**8:12 am**

Massie's amber eyes widened at the text message, fully taking in its meaning.

**Skye: Dear M- hav tpc meet me outside the south hall girls bathroom. We have a new room 4 U.**

**Sincerely yours, S**

She couldn't believe what she was reading! 'The room?! A new one? The room was supposed to secure her alpha status… what about this one? Ehmahgawd, are the guys taking ESP class too?? How did skye find a new one?' All these questions and more ran through her head as she tried to decode the message. Massie took several yoga style breaths and got control of her senses.

**Massie: 1,000 gossip points**

**Alicia: ehmahgawd!! What is it??**

**Massie: Skye wants us to meet her at the south hall girls bathroom…**

**Dylan: Why are they coming to OCD? Don't they go to WHS? **

**Massie: she's meeting us for sumthing important…. THERES A NEW ROOM!**

**Claire: Eh**

**Alicia: Mah**

**Dylan: gawd**

**Kristen !!**

**Claire: When??**

**Massie: lunch y?**

**Claire: umm well cam wanted to talk to me or something…**

**Massie: KUH-LAIRE! Youll miss it cuz this is beyond hee-uge**

**Claire: i kno i kno… **

**Massie: we have to be prepared for anything tho. Member last time?**

**Alicia: ewww that was horrible!!**

**Kristen: ah-greed.**

**Massie: C u at lunch then?**

**Dylan: Ahgreed.**

**Massie, Dylan, Claire, Kristen, & Alicia: done done & done.**

Massie smiled at their ended conversation, they were ready. Her cell quietly hummed against her leg.

**Derrick: ic how it is**

**Massie: what?? **

**Derick: U can text your friends but not me??**

**Massie: lol watevs**

She rolled her eyes at her phone, smiled and slipped it back into her purse. There was no way Zach could be nearly as good as Derrick. Her mind was made.

**BOCD**

**Math 1****st**** period**

**Friday September 25****th**

**8:07 am**

Josh slipped into the classroom along with Cam and Plovert right as Mr. Roeder was about close his door. They smiled apologetically and hurried to their seats. Josh sat down next to Alicia she smiled at her twirling her hair around her finger. 'god she's hott!' he thought to himself as he smiled back her. He reached down to take out his notebook and when he came back up a folded sheet of purple paper was on his desk. Alicia signaled him to open it.

Where were you?

We lost track of time at the table talking to the new kid. He's coming to Plovert's party now.

Oh wow already. By the way, does Derrick like Massie?

Zachs nice. And why?

The way he looked at her when Zach sat down next to Massie was pure envy and basically the way he acts around her. (She wanted to help get Massie and Derrick together but she couldn't unless Josh knew she knew… And she wasn't aloud to say anything about Cam's text, so she came up with her little plan.)

Okay, well he does… but seriously A you cant tell anyone! Deffinately not Massie

Kay promise. Well promise not to tell anyone this… But Massie likes him too.

Seriously! That's makes everything a ton easier! Cuz we were gonna try to make her like him again and stuff. But now that she does that's great!

You cant tell anyone I told you!

I wont. So do you guys wanna eat outside today? Its gonna be like really warm. (He looked up at her when she hadn't responded, she was gaping at her cell phone and hadn't read the not yet. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder and gestured to the not, She mouthed sorry and speed read the not.)

Were not gonna be around for lunch. Meeting with someone. Gotta pay attention. Love you xo A

**BOCD**

**Spanish Class 2****nd**** period**

**Friday September 25****th**

**9:20 am**

"Everyone pair off into groups of two and complete workbook pages 30-39. What you don't finish is homework for tomorrow," Cam and Claire's Spanish teacher Mrs. Virtakapa ordered.

"Partners?" Cam asked.

"Sure," She fake-smiled, hoping her acting would work on him. She had found out that she couldn't go out at lunch for their pre-date (first date before ploverts), and she really didn't want to have to cancel on him…

They sat against walls in the far corner of the room. Claire flipped open her workbook hoping they could focus on Spanish only. They had finished two pages and Cam decided to break the Spanish-filled-silence.

"So where do you wanna go eat?" He asked innocently. Claire sighed. Here comes the hard part.

"Uhm, well… I can't anymore. But I really want to, but I cant." She asked trying to bat her eyes looking innocent like she'd seen Alicia do. It didn't work. Cam's smile immediately dropped and his face hardened.

"Oh, I see, why not?"

"I have to meet up with the Pretty Committee. It was a last-minute-non-optional- thing. You know girl stuff." Hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions, "But I seriously can't wait until Plovert's party! And mostly because I'm going with you!" She smiled as she saw his face lighten, although on the inside she had broken Massie's number one rule: Play h2g (hard to get). "Maybe we can hang out before the party?" she asked hopefully.

He face saddened again, "The guys are coming over, you sure you can't do anything about lunch?"

"positive," she sighed, "We better get back to work, I don't want this much homework,"

"yeah," He mumbled. They ended up finishing only two more pages in the rest of the hour, because of how awkward everything had ended up. The bell rang and Claire hurried to clean up all her things. She sighed as she walked out of the room leaving with tons of homework and feeling beyond guilty.

**BOCD**

**History 3****rd**** period**

**Friday September 25****th**

**10:03 am**

Dylan speed-walked as fast as she could into history, this was her second class with Zach. The only class she didn't have with him was 2nd period, 7th period, and homeroom. She had spent her 1st period flirting with Zach and memorizing his schedule, and of course learning about the room.

She sat down in the open seat next to him, he was looking at a sheet of paper confused. She set down her Dolce and Gabonna bag and looked up with fake-surprise. "Ehmahgawd! Zach I didn't know we had this class together!" She lied.

He glanced up and smiled at her, "Oh, hey Dylan."

"So how was your 2nd period?"

"I talked to Massie, she said that she was your friend." Dylan's blood boiled when he had mentioned Massie. She calmed herself down when she remembered the water incident.

"oh, really? What'd you talk about."

"She told me what's going on in the school, so I wouldn't feel clueless at the party." He explained.

"Class quiet down!" Mr. Delger yelled. He was the strictest teacher at OCD so immediately everyone was quiet. Dylan's heart sank when she had to stop talking to Zach. So for the next 20 minutes she sat glancing at Zach every so often and drawing hearts on her notebook, when her cell vibrated.

**Massie: ugh history of art 2day beyond bored u?**

**Dylan: History lecture… again. :(**

**Massie: i have him next period, sadly.**

**Dylan: so Zach told me he talked 2 U?**

**Massie: Yup we paired up in Math **

**Massie: I saw U talking 2 him 2**

**Dylan: ya hes rly nice**

**Massie: i'll tell him bout U ;) **

**Dylan: huh? **

**Massie: I can tell U like him**

**Dylan: i met him 2day!**

**Massie: I like Derrington nawt Zach**

**Dylan: rly?!**

**Massie: yup, but i've only told U & C **

**Massie: i'll tell him bout U then?**

**Dylan: Thnx so much Mass!! **

Dylan smiled. Everything was so perfect right now. Not even the fact that Massie had only told Claire could make her sad or jealous. Every was perfect… well for her. Dylan looked over at the front corner of the room Kristen was shifting nervously in her seat. Dylan brushed away the worry from her mind and turned to Zach. Everything was too perfect for Kristen drama.

What Dylan didn't know was that Kristen was trying to act as normal as possible, but the anticipation was getting to her. She had talked to her mom about how she couldn't keep the secret much longer… They had agreed to let Kristen tell TPC all at once at Plovert's party. And what Kristen was scared of the most was what their reactions would be.

**A/N: ok i am updating with 9 reviews on this chapter, but that's only because of how easy it was to write this. The next chapter is probably gonna take a while to come out… unless you review like crazy.**

**I know you love me 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**BOCD**

**Girls' South Hall Bathroom**

**Friday, September 25****th**

**12:05 pm**

Skye Hamilton stood against the wall across from the bathroom; she was tracing patterns in the floor absentmindedly. She looked up from the floor and saw the Pretty Committee coming down the hallway.

"About time," Skye said tapping her foot for effect. Massie opened her mouth to respond to her rude comment. Skye quickly waved her hand silencing her. " I've got to be back at WHS in 25 minutes so I don't have to time to waste."

Massie rolled her eyes as Skye turned on her graceful toes signaling them to follow her. She led them to the end of the hallway to a door with the words Supply Room written on it. The door opened to staircase leading them to a closet full of un-needed books, chairs, and whatever else they couldn't see. But Skye turned swiftly into a dark corner, which held another small set of stairs. You probably would have had to know that was there to even find it. These stairs led to another door that wasn't labeled.

"As much fun as it is roaming around the dark corners of the school, I'd really like to just get to the room." Massie said, looking disgusted at the dirt on the floor.

Skye didn't respond she just took off a necklace that held a shiny gold key. She handed the Key to Massie. "Alright then, go ahead and look." She grimaced.

"Fine." Massie took a deep breath and shoved the key into the lock and turned it. She crossed her fingers as she pushed open the door. Her hand flew to her mouth as she looked into the room.

"Ehmahgawd!" Screeched Alicia.

The door opened to exact replica of the old room except better. There were five racks with each girls names on them to put clothes, a non-fat smoothie maker, make-up counter, the massage chairs, and the foot water baths. Then Massie realized the difference. She held her hand up stopping the other 4 excited girls from running into the room.

"What are those?" She asked pointing to the wall in front of the massage chairs. There was some number of square blank screens they stretched across almost the whole wall. Under each in bold white writing was a room number.

Skye smiled and strode past Massie to the screens. "These are probably the most brilliant thing, ever. Each one of these, "she pointed to the screens, "Shows a view of that room," she pointed to the number, "I had a little from some unmentionable names and they hooked us up to the security cameras there is a screen for every room in the school, except the bathrooms and the boys locker room, and principal's office. I guess it's against some law or something."

"Wait, so there are camera's in everyone of our class? Is there sound?" Claire asked looking astounded.

Skye then picked up a huge remote that had all the same numbers as the screens had under them. "You push the button of the room number you want to hear, the others you will see, but they will basically be on mute. And now I guess your wondering how you'll know which room is which… Well again I had help from someone," She picked up a fat white binder this time, "and here's a list of all the teachers and their rooms. Its alphabetical," She glanced at the glitter-ed clock that hung above the door, "shoot, well enjoy" She smiled and winked as she rushed out the room.

The Pretty Committee rushed into the room immediately running for the remote. Massie grabbed it and quickly pressed power.

"Ehmahgawd! This is beyond amazing!" Dylan said grabbing a non-fat smoothie.

Massie shushed them and clicked the sound button that overlooked table 18 & 19. The guys sat around the table they were talking about the soccer try-outs after school. Massie rolled her eyes, then she noticed that Cam and Derrington were the only ones not talking about soccer. They were whispering to each other about something. She tried to hear what they were saying. She could only make out a few words. Cam said something about how he had to be brave, at which Derrington shook his head. Then Cam said that he knew something for sure, Massie had missed what that something word. She continued listening, and then she heard her name. They were talking about how Derrick had to brave about something that Cam knew about for sure and it was about **Her.** Then Derrick took out his phone. Massie head the murmurmed buzz of her phone in her purse. Her heart skipped a beat and she stumbled trying to get to her purse.

Kristen, Alicia, Dylan, and Clair were all looking at her trying to figure out what was going awn. Massie finally grabbed her iphone.

**Derrick: listen, I like you. And I think I've never not liked you.**

**A/N:: ahhhh I finally I got another chapter upp! Yea sorry this took sooo long… you could say my life was invaded by Edward Cullen ;] as always REVIEW && of course tell me what you want to see coming… the next chapter could come a ton sooner if I have more motivation then I had for this one! & besides you still need to know what happens with Claire/Dylan/ Kristin!**

**You love me. (know that I finally posted another chapter! Its been uhm 5 months?) **

**-kate **


	10. Chapter 10

**BOCD**

**8****th ****Period Science **

**Friday, September 25****th**

**3:03 p.m.**

Massie peered through the veil like covering of her hair at Derrick. He looked the same as he had three minutes ago, gorgeous. Massie blew out an angry breath. How could she have not responded to his text? Of all the times for her to be venerable, why in front of Derrick! She could feel a scream building out of frustration.

"Massie?"

Massie looked up from the paper she had absently drawing raindrops on to look at her teacher.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell us what you get when a large nuclei is hit with a neutron?"

"um…" Massie looked around unsurely, "I don't know". She could hear some of the losers in her class, whose names she didn't know, snicker in the back.

"Well, then I believe it would be in your interest to listen in class."

Massie rolled her eyes, and pursed her lips as her teacher waited for an apology that sure as hell wasn't going to come.

The final bell sounded, indicating end of class. Massie collected her books and rushed out of the room as if her life depended on it.

**Block Mansions**

**Massie's Room**

**Friday, September 25****th**

**4:34 p.m. **

Massie checked over her to do list on her I-Phone, as her friends sipped on their low-fat mocha lattes and ate junior mints.

"Outfits?" Massie scanned the different outfit combinations lying around the room. "Ehmahgawd, whose is that?" Massie pursed her lips in disgust.

"Massie!" Claire clutched her colorful purse protectively.

"Where did you get that?" Alicia asked equally disgusted.

"Layne, brought it back for me!"

Dylan scooped up the bag from Claire's hand to display in the light. It was covered with random colored sequins and was so tie-dyed it was if the rainbow had puked on it.

"Ehmahgawd! The only time I've ever seen so many sequins was on the tiara on some lame wannabe beauty queen." Alicia said between laughs.

"MS. FUUUUUGGGGLYYY" Dylan Burped.

Kristen erupted into laughter, "Claire, you've got to get rid of that!"

"Hey! Don't be cruel to the purse!" Claire said laughing herself.

"It was the person who made that ugly thing that was cruel to it first!" Massie added high-fiving Alicia as she strutted to her closet. "Here!"

Claire looked up right as the light pink Dolce & Gabonna purse landed in her lap.

"Alright, moving awn." Massie looked over calling them to order.

"Outfits, check. Getting rid of Claire's nasty purse, check. Next Boys." Alicia called reading over Massie's checklist.

"What about boys?" Kristen said through mouthfuls of candy.

"Obviously none of us can go after the same guy, we all know how that can go" Massie said sternly. "So I've made a chart of who gets who, got it?"

The four girls nodded, looking unsure, but not daring to question her. Massie smiled at their obedience. She grabbed a dry-erase board from her closet with each girls name on it.

"As you can see each girl has a section," She motioned to the girls names in different colored marker, "Claire- Cam, and dorky, but kinda cute kid from English. Alicia- Josh and that guy in our art class whose always staring at you," the girls chuckled as Alicia put her arms over her chest. "Dylan- German Carl and Plovert, and Kristen- Kemp, Dune, and Dempsey."

"Massie, what about you?" Claire questioned.

Massie pulled out another dry-erase board, her name was in sparkle purple letters, "Me- Derrick, and XHART"

"What's an XHART??" Alicia said narrowing her eyes.

"extra, hawt. Abs, rich, and tan." Massie smiled looking around, daring one of them to say it wasn't fair.

"That's so clever!" Dylan gushed. Massie smiled appreciatively.

"Alright, so we leave in exactly 1 hour! Its show time." Massie winked, but under her confident appearance her stomach fluttered with a million butterflies.

**Plovert House **

**Backyard Pool House**

**Friday, September 25****th**

**6:15 p.m.**

Massie scanned Plovert's amazing backyard pool house. Sure, it didn't rival the Block Mansion, but to say the least it was quite spectacular. There was a huge dance floor next to their lit up pool that played music under water. Multiple colored lights were hung all over the ceiling, walking the line of completely amazing and Christmas themed tacky. The delicious smells of exotic dishes, and the familiar burger and fries were wafting through a room waiters were bustling in and out of.

"Wow," Claire looked around awestruck, as the DJ displayed a mixture of lights on the dance floor. Her eyes rushed through the crown searching for Cam. A smile grew on her face as Claire found him eating and laughing with the rest of his friends.

"May I take your coats ladies?" A twenty-some man with aftershave offered.

Each girl smiled as they handed over their coats.

"DIBS!" Dylan whisper-yelled as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back, I've got to call my mom," Kristen said as she rushed out the door.

Massie rolled her eyes, at Kristen's abnormal behavior, "Whatevs,". Massie led Dylan, Claire, and Alicia through the masses to where the boys were sitting.

"Hey Claire!" Cam looked up and his one green and one blue eyes sparkled.

Claire her cheeks turn crimson as she took a seat next to him.

Massie side glanced at Derrick as everyone began to start telling jokes and laughing, he looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Ohhhh, I can't go any further than this…" Meet Me Halfway blared from the stereo.

"Ehmahgawd! I love this song" Alicia squealed, "Lets dance!", she pulled everyone up to dance.

As the moments ticked by Massie could almost completely forget about the awkwardness going on between Derrick and her. It felt great to just smile and love her friends. Meiko's "Under My Bed" came on and as the tempo slowed everyone began pairing off to dance. Massie saw her friends begin to dance, she winked at Dylan when Carl asked her.

"Hey Block, wanna dance?"

Massie turned around to see Derrick smiling. Massie wrapped her hands around his neck as they began to sway to the beat.

"So, I was just wondering if you got a text that I had sent you earlier today…" Derrick looked down at her unsurely.

Massie felt her breath catch, she quickly composed herself and looked him in the eye, "Yeah, actually I've been meaning to talk to you," She paused to study his face.

He didn't say anything, just slightly nodded.

"So, I just wanted to tell you, I feel the same way. About liking you and stuff." Massie forced herself to continue looking into his eyes no matter how much she wanted to look away.

Derrick half-smiled as he leaned in slowly toward her face. Their eyes stayed connected the whole time as their lips touched. Massie slowly closed her eyes as she watched Derricks do the same. Her mouth couldn't help but smile as their lips moved together.

They broke apart to grab a breath as the song slowed to a close. Kesha's upbate "TIkTok" played as people jumped up and down. Massie felt as if she was caught in her own world, and cursed the world for not letting that moment live forever.

Just as she was going to grab Derrick's hand to dance, Massie felt someone tugging on her hand.

She looked up to see Kristen looking at her, tears in her eyes. Massie realized she hadn't even noticed Kristen hadn't been there dancing with them!

"Kristen, what's wrong! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Massie's eyes scanned Kristen's face for some kind of answer.

"My mom, she's really sick, no one can figure out what's wrong with her. All the doctors have been able to tell is that she's going to die if they don't figure it out," Kristen gasped through sobs, "W-w-we have to move to Maryland to see a specialist to help her," she stammered.

Massie brown eyes widened to what felt like the size of grapefruits. Her lips motioned to form words but the only sound that escaped was, "When?"

"Saturday," Kristen said through a loud sob.

Massie felt her chest compress as Kristen collapsed into her arms sobbing, Massie's eyes burned like someone had threw a million lemons into them. Her head was spinning this was all too, she couldn't handle it.

Suddenly she felt strong hands on her arms as her vision blurred, and then it went dark.

**A/N: Thank you, so much for reading my story. Please only nice reviews (: I appreciate anything you have to say. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Plovert House**

**Backyard Pool House**

**Friday, September 25****th**

**7:54 p.m.**

"Massie!"

"Don't move her!"

"Mass… Massie!"

"Shh! She's opening her eyes!"

Massie looked around hazily as her eyes slowly came into focus. She winced as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. People's faces crowded around her, as the room grew silent. Massie slowly began to remember where she was.

"What's going awn?" Massie glanced into the eyes of people peering down at her, wait was she on the ground?

"Mass, you fainted." Claire said softly. Massie slowly sat up, she noticed her head had been resting on the pink Dolce & Gabonna bag. If ever there was a time for a fugly bag…

To her left she saw Derrick, Massie then remembered the conversation she'd had with Kristen. "Where's Kristen?" Massie questioned.

Derrick lifted his hand to feel the back of her head, "Are you alright? I caught you, but you still hit your head on the floor pretty hard."

Massie shook his hand off, "Where's Kristen?", she looked around for some answers.

"She left a few minutes ago," Dylan said, "She's going to meet back up with us later tonight. Fam stuff or whatevs," Dylan smiled.

_So Kristen ah-viously didn't tell them… _Massie thought to herself.

Derrick stuck out his hand to help her up. Once Masse was back on her feet she grabbed her phone to text Kristen.

**Massie: my house- 9. **

**Kristen: IDK if I can…**

**Massie: you have to tell D, C, & A.**

**Kristen: I'll B there.**

"Well, thanks for your concern, but seeing as I am fine, everyone go back to dancing." Massie smiled away the pain in the back of head.

As people were dispersing Claire, Alicia, and Dylan crowded around her blocking out Derrick.

"Listen, I don't have time to tell you all what happened right now, but we're meeting Kristen at my house at 9. I'll explain there."

"Massie, come on…" Claire said cautiously, "You just fainted, we should leave now."

"Its barely eight, we're going to have fun then leave at 9, alright? Besides, Massie Block doesn't leave a party like this."

Her friends nodded unsure if they should listen to Massie. Massie led them to the dance floor that was crazy and energetic just as before.

**Block Mansion**

**Massie's Room**

**Saturday, September 26****th**

**10:06 a.m.**

Massie stretched out quietly as she looked at the three other girls sleeping. Massie sighed, last time there was only four girls at the sleepover was before Claire. Massie tiptoed to her bathroom to wash her face; she looked at the red-eyed girl staring back her.

_The rest of the night Massie could have been nominated for actress of the year. She had almost everyone fooled, that fainting wouldn't put a damper on the great Massie's night. That nothing was wrong and everything was back to normal, everyone except Derrick. _

_ He knew better to ask Massie after the warning looks Claire, Dylan, and Alicia had shot him. They danced together the rest of the night, but the change in mood was palpable. _

Massie dried her face with a warm towel, as she checked her phone.

_One new voicemail from Derrick. _

"Hey Mass, it's me… I don't know what Kristen said to you, but it had to be something to make you pass out… Well, you can call me back, and Massie, know that I'm here for you okay?"

Massie's insides smiled, but the girl with red eyes still looked like she had spent the night crying.

_When they arrived back at Massie's everyone was still giddy from the great night of dancing. Sadly, Massie knew their night was about to be ruined. _

_ Kristen arrived shortly after, her cheeks still stained with salty tears. Massie saw the confusion in all of their faces, but kept her face stone until Kristen had finished telling the story. _

_ Massie knew the looks on their faces, she had felt them a few hours before. At the end of the story Kristen's face looked broken, like she would be bawling again if there were any more tears in her. Dylan was the one who broke down the most, mascara lines streaked down her cheeks as the tears poured out. Alicia ran and hugged her, gasping within sobs, "My dad will totally sue anyone who doesn't help your mom!". Silent trears ran down Claire's awestruck face as she slowly took in the news. _

_ At hearing the story again tears escaped Massie's eyes again, but this time she wiped them away and refused to let herself be anything but strong. The rest of the night was spent crying, and trying to figure out ways for Kristen to stay._

_ "Ehmahgawd! I know! You can just stay with me!" Alicia shrieked._

_ "Yeah we can all pool together and pay for your Mom's hospital bills!" Dylan began bouncing up and down. _

_ "My parents will totally let you room with me, besides all the lyons got to stay here before!" Massie added._

_ "You guys, that's great… But, that's why my mom wouldn't let me tell any of you. She won't take charity from anyone. And I've already mentioned the staying here and finishing my last year at OCD, she won't let me." Kristen's face broke down again._

_ "What?! Why not!" Claire questioned._

_ "I don't know, something about keeping the family together, and I think it is because she doesn't think she'll make it…" At this Kristen broke down again. "The worst part of it is that this mystery disease- thing, it could end up being hereditary, because my grandma died of unknown causes too." _

_ The room grew absolutely quiet…_

"_You mean, you could die?" Massie said quietly. _

_ "I guess, I have to go under a whole bunch of tests too…" _

_ "But, your mom is sick… Not you!" Dylan said shaking her head in denial._

_ "They think it might lead to solving what is going on with my mom." _

_ "You should take her to go see House!" Alicia suggested._

_ "House is an actor not an actually doctor, smart one!" Claire giggled between tears. _

_ Kristen half-smiled, "I wish I could stay… Life is never going to be the same without you." She frowned and began to cry again._

_ Massie put her arm around her, "Listen, some doctor will figure this all out, your mom will be fine, and it won't be hereditary. Then you can come and live with us for the rest of 8__th__ grade and high school." _

_ "Mass, thanks really… But nothing is looking good, it hasn't been in a while."_

_ "I am Massie Block, I always get what I want, and great things always happen to me," Alicia rolled her eyes as Massie flashed her straight white teeth, "everything is going to work out." Massie's face was stone with not a centimeter of disbelief in her voice but, Inside Massie's heart was breaking and she was biting down on her tongue to keep from crying. _

_ Kristen smiled and left after that, the rest of the night the girls spent talking about how everything was going to change. _

Massie threw her towel onto the floor with anger. Why was it that when everything was perfect, everything decided to change!?! She grabbed eye drops and restored her eyes to their regular auburn. She'd held back her tears until all the girls had fallen asleep, how else could they handle this if they knew their alpha didn't think she could handle this?

She sighed peering at her reflection in the mirror, "I am Massie Block." She quietly whispered to herself, she knew she could get through this she _had _to.

**Block Pool House**

**Sauna**

**Saturday, September 26****th**

**2:03 p.m.**

Claire wiped the sweat drizzling off her acne-free forehead.

"Remind me why were in here again if we have don't have any dirty pores to clean out?" Claire questioned sneaking a peak a Massie.

"Kuh-laire, how many times will I remind you? The sauna is an essential part of post-sleepover spa day." Massie rolled her eyes at Claire.

"I can't believe Kristen is actually leaving…" Claire looked at Massie cautiously; this was the first time she had brought up Kristen leaving since everyone left.

"Yeah, but shit happens. We have to remember that other people are just waiting for us to fall from our graces, we can't let this ruin us." Massie said with closed eyes. "C'mon, I'm tired of the sauna."

Claire stopped at the ledge of the hot tub, "You know you don't have to deal with this alone, you can let us see your emotions. We're all taking this really hard and I know you are too," Claire paused to see if Massie was pissed, she couldn't see her face so she continued. "I'm here for you, I mean you've been there for me enough with Cam and everything…" She figured finishing with how much she appreciated her was a good way to stay in her good graces.

Massie pivoted on the poor floor, "Thanks, and I know… But, seriously there is a lot more going on now too."

Claire realized the conversation was officially ended. "What are you doing?" She questioned, as she watched Massie typing something on her I-Phone.

"Claire, do you not realize that we go to some survival camp on Monday!? Meeting at my house tomorrow morning at 10. Have a packing list prepared for approval."

With that Massie grabbed her towel and left the poolroom, Claire could tell their conversation had been ended.

**A/N: get ready for a change of scenery… the next chapter is already written and ready to go, want it faster? Review more. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Room**

**Sunday September 27****th**

**11:23 a.m.**

"Wait? Why are we meeting at Alicia's?" Dylan asked for the umpteenth time.

"Beecaaauuseee," Massie said stressing each syllable, "Inez is still cleaning my room from all of the tears and food on Saturday." She finished rolling her eyes.

"Okay Okay! Back to reviewing outfit choices!" Alicia jumped up and down; her excitement about being to spend a whole week with Josh was overwhelming.

"Looks like you got over Kristen leaving pretty fast…" Claire mumbled under her breath.

"ALRIGHT, Kristen is gone, but we are here, and so are cute boys. Sadness causes aging and wrinkles. None of which I am going to be apart of… Now, we should all choose to move forward and treat our grieving like a bad spray tan,"

The girls look at each other confused.

"Cleverly hidden until it fades," Massie added extra 'duh' into her voice. "so, the bus leaves in exactly," she began to count down on her fingers…

"20 hours," Claire finished for her.

Massie nodded Claire's way, "This means its crunch time, Alicia, you're sure we are the only ones who found out about the camp thing right?"

"Yep, I'm the only one with access to those new files,"

"Well that will put us at an advantage to everyone else. I mean nawt that they'd have a chance anyways, but we'll definitely be the hawtest thing that camp has ever seen." Dylan smiled excitedly.

Massie lifted her palm to silence Dylan's excited giggles, "Here, everyone take on of these" she tossed a different colored envelope to each of the girls.

"What is this?" Claire opened up holding a cell phone and a long list of paper.

"As we already know, they are planning on making us go all 'Hansel and Gretel' and what nawt… Those are fake cell phones, they're sure to trick Principal Burns, so then we can hold on to our real ones." Massie held up her real and fake I-phone for effect.

"Ehmahgawd! Opposite of stupid!" Alicia squealed.

"So what's this?" Claire held up her colored piece of paper, it was folded over and sealed closed with a golden 'M'.

"That… is probably the greatest part of this, granted it was wayyyy hard to find." She paused for suspense, "open it, and you will see that it is a colored map of the entire camp, from the ridiculously named bunks to the cafeteria and lake."

"So, why would we need a map?" Dylan looked at it skeptically.

Massie rolled her auburn eyes, "for one, we will know the shortest paths to all places, two we won't ever get lost, and three…" her eyes twinkled at the brilliance of her plan, "We'll know exactly how to sneak to the boys cabin without being caught."

They all fell into an awed silence. Massie smiled approvingly.

**BOCD**

**Parking Lot**

**Monday, September 27****th**

**7:30 a.m.**

"All of your bags followed our packing list right?" Massie said eyeing Claire.

"I promise I didn't smuggle in some keds or a fugly purse!" Claire laughed crossing her heart with her pointer finger.

"Isaac?" Massie looked at him to repeat the last part of the plan.

"I will bring out the bags to the teachers right, after you leave the car." He sighed, she could tell he didn't want to cheat the system. But what choice did he have anyway?

"Okay, right now everyone is totally out of the know, until Alicia gives the announcement… We're walking to the chorus of "Tik Tok", alright… Its go time,"

They strutted into the cafeteria and sat down at their usual table 18. Slowly the other boys staggered in slowly at their usual Monday morning speed.

"Good Morning BOCD, It is Monday, September 27th and today I have some very important news to announce. Instead of our usual er… exciting classes," there was stifled laughter from a few people, "BOCD's eight grade class will be taking a week-long field trip." The whole seventh grade class began to boo, Alicia had paused expecting this, "Your parents have packed away only the essentials for you to take on the trip. The eighth grade class will board the busses in twenty minutes, all cell phones and I-pod players will be confiscated before then. Seventh grade will continue on with usual classes, also sign up sheets for the Halloween dance committee…" Alicia's voice was barely audible over the whispering going on at the different tables.

The guys look awestricken. "Did you know about this Block?" Derrick questioned Massie.

She widened her auburn eyes innocently, "Who me?" she half-grinned as she high-fived Dylan and Claire.

"This was Alicia Rivera saying I Heart You," Alicia signed off with her signature line. Then the cafeteria was louder than ever. Massie was so relieved to have known about this before anyone else…

They lined up alphabetically and Massie gave them her fake-phone as they passed her the Louis Vuitton suitcase. She covertly pulled out her real phone to text her friends that the fake phone had passed the test.

Massie casually gave her suitcase to one of the men loading the bus and walked to the back of the bus; some LBR's with last names before hers had tried to take the back seats.

"Eh hemm," She coughed and shot them a do-you-really-want-to-try-me look. They got up cooperatively, allowing her to save the final seats.

The coach bus was top-of-the-line, with seats like those on first-class airplanes. Her friends and the boys soon piled in the seats. Massie had grabbed Claire to sit next to her as she settled in, congratulating herself on a job well done.

**Lake Placid Camp**

**Parking Lot**

**Monday September 27****th**

**11:48 a.m.**

"WELCOME TO LAKE PLACID!" Principal Burns yelled through the microphone.

The Pretty committee looked at each other excited, Massie felt their grief floating away faster than her stuffed bear when she dropped it into the ocean seven years ago.

"I'D ALSO LIKE YOU TO WELCOME YOUR CO-CAMPERS," Principal Burns blared gesturing to an equally nice coach bus pulling up.

"What!?!" Massie, Dylan, Claire, and Alicia said in unison, looking at each other for some answers.

"PLEASE WELCOME, CRESTWOOD PREP!" Burns waved her arms like a has-been game show host toward the bus with people piling out of it.

Massie's mouth dropped as she saw Abercrombie-model worthy boys step onto the cement. One boy with messy brown hair and a half-smile looked at her and winked.

This trip just got a whole lot more interesting…


	13. Chapter 13

**Lake Placid Camp**

**Girls' Bunk 5**

**Monday, September 27****th**

**12:15 a.m.**

Massie and Claire swiftly flung their bags on to two of the four single beds. Claire panted as she pulled off her sweatshirt, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"It is way hotter here than in Westchester!" She said as she tugged her sweatshirt over her head.

"You guys are from Westchester?" A girl with platinum blonde hair wearing dark true religion jeans, and a free people tank top asked.

"Crestwood Prep is in Mamaroneck." A dark-skinned girl with her hair in a high pony wearing jean shorts and flowy gray top added.

"Yeah, we go to BOCD. I'm Claire," she looked over at Massie to see if she would introduce herself, Massie didn't look up from unpacking, "And that's Massie," Massie half waved from behind continuing to unpack.

"I'm Phia, it's short for Sophia, but no one ever calls me that," The blonde smiled warmly and then pointed to her friend, "That's Christine."

"Hey, aren't you guys like our rival school?" Christine asked tilting her head to the side, as if trying to recall a memory.

Massie shrugged "We wouldn't really know…"

Claire laughed, "It's not like you're dating the captain of the soccer team or anything!" she said sarcastically.

Massie began to laugh also, "Hey, Cam's on the team too!" She added in defensively.

"That's where I know BOCD from!" Christine's face filled with realization, "Phia, remember at one of our home soccer games last year, it was like the last game of the season…"

"Oh yeah! We met those guys," She paused trying to recall their names. Claire and Massie exchanged confused looks of uncertainty. "Derrick and Josh!" Phia finally figured out.

"And that guy with the weird eyes!" Christine added.

"Cam Fisher?" Claire added hoping for her to say no.

"Yeah! Do you know them?"

Claire rubbed her temples as she shot Massie a worried look.

**Lake Placid Camp **

**Boys' Bunk 1**

**Monday, September 27****th**

**12:28 a.m.**

Cam and Derrick threw their bags onto their beds, not caring to unpack any of their items.

"Hey, do know what bunk number Claire is in? I think I'll go see her," Cam asked getting up to leave.

Derrick picked up a football and threw it at Cam's head, who caught it easily, "Man, you're whippppeddddd!" He taunted stretching out each syllable.

"Oh, I'm whipped?" Cam started, as he threw the football back at Derrick, "This sound for familiar? 'Massie, I've always liked you, and you can always count on me!'" Cam imitated in a high-pitched voice.

Derrick cheeks blushed pink as he threw the ball hard into Cam's stomach.

As Cam was trying to catch his breath two other boys walked in carrying suitcases, they were laughing and punching each other in the arm. Both wore similar Crestwood Prep soccer t-shirts. One had golden brown hair, his natural highlights reminded Derrick of the ones Massie had given Chris Abely. The other had almost-black brown hair and was the tanner of the two.

Derrick tossed the ball lightly into the air and caught it again. "Hey," he looked at the boys, sizing them up. "you rooming with us?"

"Guess so," the golden brown answered looking about their cabin.

The bunk's door flew open and Josh entered, "Derek, Cam" he said glancing at the Crestwood Prep boys, deciding whether or not to mention them. "Everyone is meeting down by this campfire pit, it's for orientation… or whatever."

Josh awkwardly turned and left without mentioning the other boys. Derek dropped the football to his bed and followed him.

**Lake Placid Camp**

**Camp Trail**

**Monday, September 27****th**

**5:30 p.m.**

Massie paused on the trail, narrowing her eyes with disgust at the bugs flying in the humid air. She handed her Evian water bottle to an equally tired Claire. She sadly thought of how Kristen would be making a comment about their physical shape if she were here. Quickly, Massie swept the thought away along with the small beads of sweat at the back of her neck.

"Ehmahgawd, does this trail ever end?" Massie mumbled angrily to Claire as she looked past the girls in front of her for a sign of the campfire pit.

"It could be worse, we could be Alicia…" Claire responded. They both giggled into their fists. The group had lost Alicia a while back, only Duh-livia agreed to stay behind with her.

The girls and boys from both schools had both split up for "nature-bonding" and to know the land. So far, this survival camp had been even worse than their last overnight school trip. At least then there were boys… She hadn't seen Derek since this morning and it was weighing on her.

"How much longer can we hike?" Dylan sighed, "Even when I played tennis with Svetlana I could wear cute dresses." She frowned at the non-optional sneakers. Massie thanked god, for remembering to pack her coach sneakers… at least they were a some-what cure alternative.

"Hey you!" Massie yelled at a Crestwood Prep girl, the girl pointed at herself confused. "Yeah you, Do you know when this thing will end?" She asked biting back a comment about the girl's outfit.

"Uhm…" She consulted the map one of the workers had given them, "Just over that hill, I think, then we can change and eat." She looked hopeful to continue a conversation until Massie dismissively turned away from her.

"Yay Cam!" Claire smiled ear to ear.

"Hold it together, will you?" Massie hissed from the side of her mouth, "You'll look like an LBR."

"Psh, like you're not excited to see Derrick." Dylan added with an eye roll.

"Hey, at least I'm not going after a boy who barely speaks English." Massie laughed.

"Who needs to talk anyways?" Dylan puckered her lips at Massie. All three girls erupted in laughter. Girls around them snuck jealous side-glances, whishing they were in on the joke.

They heard a panting coming from behind the path. They look up to see Alicia, her face ready to kill and sweat along her face.

"This. Camp," She began between huffs of breath, "Dead. To. Me". They began to laugh again at Alicia's red face while trying to catch her breath.

**Lake Placid Camp**

**Campfire Pit**

**Monday, September 27****th**

**7:05 p.m.**

Massie, Claire, Dylan, and Alicia began walking up toward the campfire pit. They were supposedly having a bonding-camp fire and eating dinner here. It sounded lamer than Karaoke, but they were grateful for finally being able to see the boys.

Claire gasped as she felt someone grab her around the waist and spin her. Caught up in the moment she quickly turned around, catching the smell of Cam's cologne, and kissed him. There was a call yelling, "Get a Room" and she looked up to see some Crestwood Prep boys laughing behind them. Claire didn't care, she was just glad she was with Cam, and everything was perfect. The sun was still high in the sky reminded her of summer. Claire looked over at Massie, her and Derek's hands already intertwined. Massie was wearing a white dress that hit her mid thigh, covered with an open plaid shirt and flip-flops. As usual, she was stunning with her loose curls falling over her shoulder. She was beginning to feel jealous, but Cam's hand reminded her that she didn't need too.

"Hey, who are they?" Josh raised his eyebrows at a group of girls Claire recognized the girls from their bunk.

"They're some girls from Crestwood, Claire and I are rooming with two of them." Massie answered with a quick look at them.

"Why do _you_ care?" Alicia asked, trying to keep her voice light, but you could hear the jelous-anger.

"I don't, I-I was just wondering. Chill."

Alicia rolled her eyes as she noticed a few of the boys behind looking at her. She flashed them a smile and a small red carpet like wave. Alicia stole a side-glance at Josh to see if he was jealous. He was too busy talking about soccer with Kemp to notice.

They began to slow and look for seats around the large campfire pit and the group of Crestwood prep boys moved forward. A bold boy came forward to Alicia.

"Hey, I'm Lance." His dark eyes sparkled slightly showing through his dark brown hair. He looked up at Cam with recognition. "Hey, aren't we in the same bunk".

Cam nodded, "Yeah, and with Derek." He turned and pointed to him a Massie. Claire saw Lance's eyes widen at the sight of Massie. Alicia noticed and turned him back to her making sure Josh was watching. Claire decided now would be a good time to remove herself from the drama. She plopped down on one of the logs beside Cam. Massie was about to sit down next to her when a boy came up behind her.

"Hey, you look so familiar. You wouldn't happen to be Massie Block?" It was the boy who Claire had noticed was Abercrombie Model worthy. If she didn't love Cam he would've taken her breath away. His strong arms were naturally tanned, probably from playing numerous sports.

Claire watched Massie look the boy over. Massie looked into his blue eyes, her amber ones widening with recognition. ".Gawd! Matt?" Massie gasped, her mouth forming an O shape.

Abercrombie Boy breathed a relived breath and smiled. "Mass! I can't believe its you!" He grabbed her around the middle pulling Massie into a hug picking her up off the ground. Claire raised her eyebrows at Cam, he shook his to say he didn't the boy either.

After their long hug, and a few not-so-subtle coughs from Derrick, Massie turned back to everyone. She was smiling bigger than Claire had ever seen as she introduced Abercrombie Boy to them. "This is Matt Coy. We were friends at my old school, PMS." She looked back at him unbelievably. "I can't believe you're here!" Massie breathed, still smiling largely. "You go to Crestwood now?"

"My parents moved to Mamaroneck a little after you left for OCD." He replied mirroring her smile. "I thought I'd see you here once I heard that BOCD was coming too, but I lost your number!"

"I guess its just fate…" Derrick mumbled under his breath. Cam choked on a laugh. Claire looked at Massie, if she had heard Derrick she wasn't acting like it.

As Massie and Matt continued to talk, Claire noticed a frumpy woman in overalls trying to get everyone in seats. "Mass, I think the campfire is starting."

"Matt, you should sit with us!" Massie beamed at Matt as if it was the most brilliant idea.

"Ahh, my friends are waiting for me over there…" Matt looked torn between his friends or the opportunity to sit with the prettiest girl here.

"Have them come sit here too!" Massie said with a wave of her hand. Claire shot a look at Derrick. He didn't seem half as pleased as Massie was.

When Matt agreed and waved over his friends the sun was already disappearing between the hills. Claire sighed as Matt took a seat next Massie. Even with the sun already setting, Claire knew her day was far from over.

**Lake Placid Camp**

**Campfire Pit**

**Monday, September 27****th**

**8:40 p.m.**

There was a faint glow from the last of the sun, most of their light supplied by the flickering fire. Dylan gazed into the flames, nibbling on the last of her carrots. It had barely been a day here and Dylan was already depressed. The only person she knew in her bunk was Duh-livia and to make things worse this entire campfire experience was beyond lame. They'd already played games to memorize each others' names. This was at the top of Dylan's "Must Avoid" list, right below carbs. It could've been fun if the people around her didn't treat her like the plague. Alicia had only been talking to Lance, a boy from Crestwood prep. By her frequent Josh-related-glances Dylan assumed it was another jealousy plan. Whenever she tried to jump into their conversation Alicia ejected her quicker than a CD. On her other side was Zach. You would think Sunset+Campfire+Dylan+Zach= romantic, but clearly Dylan needed to work on her math. Zach had yet to say anything to her but a quick 'hi' when he sat down. He was too busy throwing random objects into the fire with Kemp and Plovert.

Dylan's eyes scanned the rest of the campfire, random Crestwood Prep and BOCD people were sitting around talking. Her eye's landed on Derrick, _he might just be the only person having a worse time than me_, She thought to herself. His chin was resting in his hands, a slight pout on his face, slyly watching Massie talk to her old friend. Next to Derrick, Claire's eyes wanded nervously back between Massie and Cam, while she half-listened to some story Cam was telling. _Leave it to Claire to worry about someone else's drama. _Dylan rolled her eyes, she knew not to get in the middle of more Massie/Derrick drama. The pit of her stomach ached for Kristen's presence. Even when they were fighting over Derrick in early seventh grade they still were on the same side. Dylan knew she was who missed Kristen the most. After all, they were always on the same side, or stuck together. She smiled thinking about how they chose sides together in the constant Alicia vs. Massie conflicts. Or, when they both were stuck in Westchester when everyone else went to Hollywood.

She was brought back to the campfire by a tap on her shoulder. Dylan looked up into Zach's blue eyes. _Maybe, he finally realized he should be giving more attention to __**me. **_

"Dyl, Look at what happens to the carrot in the fire!" He said in his thick accent. Zach laughed as he and Plovert grabbed her left over carrots and threw them at the fire.

Dylan just sighed and put her face in her hands.


End file.
